The Forgotten Signer
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: I was Forgotten, not just by the people, but by time. Not just by my comrades, but my enemies as well. I will rise one again, with the human I have chosen as my signer. I am the Red Eyes Black Flair Metal Dragon, the Sixth Dragon. I own nothing.
1. Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon

Old Domino City

Moving through the streets, I made my way towards my hideout, which I was sure no one knew about as it was underground. It was a card shop that had a lot of cards in it, there was even this golden box in it with a note on it that said "do not open, curse in side" on it. Naturally, I did the logical thing and left it alone, even going as far as taking it and burying it further into the ground so that no one could get cursed.

Rumor has it, that Yugi, the king of games used to live in Domino City with his grandfather, who owned a card shop. I believe I found it, as I had found a picture of Yugi and a group of people. Heck, I even found one of Yugi and Seto Kaiba dueling, with both Dark Magaican and Blue eyes White Dragon on the filed. Man, that was impressive to see.

But, today, I was going for it. I had debated whether of not to open the card packs there or to sell them to the card shops for more money. Today, I was opening them, hoping to get my hands on my favorite card, Red-Eyes Black Dragon. I had heard that there was only one in existence now, but as far as I knew, no one had it other than the grave sight of Joey Wheeler, another king of games.

Entering the shop, after sliding down a bit, I landed on the mat I had placed down there. Standing up, I turned on my flashlight and walked over to the card packs on the far side. This pack, had Red Eyes Black Dragon on it. I was so excited when I first saw this, I had literally passed out. Grabbing one pack, I opened it, getting five cards.

"Mirror Force, Archfined Black Skull Dragon, The Black Stone of Legend, Red Eyes Retro Dragon, Red Eyes Retro Dragon." I read as I looked them over. They run around red eyes monsters?" I read, not knowing that there were other red eyes type monsters other than Red Eyes Black Dragon. "All of them will come in use for my future red eyes deck, if I get red eyes that is." I said as I opened my deck box, which was empty and placed them in there, with me separating the fusion monster from them.

I opened another pack, hoping for a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Paladin of the Dark Dragon, Red Eyes Spirit, Return of the Red Eyes, Archfined Black Skull Dragon." I read, frowning that I didnt-"Wait, Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon?" I re-read, with my eyes widening as I saw another version of Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Wow, it's basically a red eyes that deals 2400 to the opponent once it battles, which means, if I were to attack directly with him while he's an effect monster, that's a total of 4800 points of damage, one hit kill!" I said, shocked at my discovery.

I quickly opened the next pack after I stored them away like the others. "Red Eyes Archfind of Lightning, Red Eyes Fusion, Dark Dragon Ritual, Dark Dragon Ritual, Paladin of the Dark Dragon." I read as I looked them over. "I now have enough rituals for both Paladin of the Dark Dragons now." I said as I stored them away.

Opening the next pack, I prayed once again, hoping that I would get it. "One for One, Summoned Skull, Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon, Mirror Force, Paladin of the Dark Dragon." I read, staring at the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. "Wow, another form of red eyes." I said as I held it up, before storing them.

Grabbing another pack, I prayed again that I would get red eyes. "Twin Twisters, Magic Cylinder, Magic Cylinder, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Archfined of Lightning." I said, before my eyes widened in shock. In my hand, was THE Red Eyes Black Dragon!? I was so happy, I was biting my hand to keep my self from screaming. I quickly stormed them away, glad that I got the last Red Eyes Black Dragon.

I took another pack and opened it with a smile. "Archfined Black Skull Dragon, Inferno Fire Blast, Inferno Fire Blast, Return of the Red Eyes, Red Eyes Retro Dragon." I read, glad that I got Inferno Fire Blast as it would make for an easier win.

Storing them, I picked up another card pack. Red Eyes Black Flair Dragon, Dark Dragon Ritual, Magic Cylinder, Red Eyes Spirit, Red Eyes Black Dragon." I read, before gasping. "Another red eyes, but, I thought that there was only one left?" I asked as I looked at my deck box. "Maybe, there's more?" I said as I stored them.

Grabbing another pack, I opened it. "Summoned Skull, Red Eyes Fusion, The Black Stone of Legend, The Black Stone of Legend, Red Eyes Fusion." I read, before raising an eyebrow. "Two duplicates in one pack?" I asked as I stored them away.

I grabbed another pack and opened it. "Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, Twin Twisters, Return of the Red Eyes, Mirror Force, Inferno Fire Blast." I read with a smile, still happy that I got two red eyes black dragons.

I stored them away and looked at the last pack. "This is it, the last pack." I said as I picked it up and opened it. "Keeper of the Shrine, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Red Eyes Archfined of Lightning, Twin Twisters, Red Eyes Spirit." I read, shocked that I got a third Red Eyes Black Dragon.

The place started shaking, shocking me. 'They must be moving the rubble from above!' I thought as I ran over to the entrance, after storing the cards of course. I took a chair and placed it on the mat, only for the ground to give out on me. My eyes widened as I fell, shocked that this had happened.

As I hit the ground, I stared up as the entrance was blocked off. Then, I noticed a light from the darkness. Sitting up, I saw that I was now in a tunnel. standing up, I followed after it, only to reach a lab looking thing. I gasped as I saw bones of men in white coats, meaning that these people must have been here during the destruction of Domino City.

'Where is the light coming from?' I thought as I looked at the lights, seeing that they were off.

"Let me burn." I heard a voice, shocking me.

"Is there any survivors!?" I called out, looking around for anyone who would moved.

"A signer, no, the forgotten signer." The voice spoke as I walked forward.

"What sign, did you forget to put it up somewhere, or ar you asking me to give you a sign that I'm here?" I called out, getting a groan.

"You're an idiot, but a special idiot." The voice said, with me puffing my cheeks out.

That's not nice!" I yelled, crossing my arms. "I'm not sure if I want to help you now!" I said, getting a chuckle from the voice.

"Oh really, alow my to introduce my self, I'm the spirit that lives in the card, Red Eyes Flair Metal Dragon." The voice spoke, confusing me. "I'M RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!?" The voice yelled, with me turning to the light and seeing a synchro monster in a case. The light dimmed, showing said card.

"Wow, cool, a red eyes synchro monster!" I said as I reached for the glass, only to get zapped. What gives?' I thought with a frown.

"I give, its my shield!" The voice said, confusing me. "Now, lesson, many malinia ago, there was a great battle. Six dragons, Red Dragon Archfined, Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and yours truly, Red Eyes Flair Metal Dragon, teamed up with the Crimson Dragon to stop the Earthbound Immortals." He said as I nodded. "They were beings so strong that they devoured the light in man and powered them selves ten fold. We barely won against them, and it was only with the signers that we were able to do so." He said as I crossed my arms.

"So, what is a signer?" I asked, not sure how I was talking to a card.

"There are six signers, one for each dragon that they have chosen. They are the purest of the pure of humans, but, I don't chose the pure, I chose who I want to choose, and I'm desperate." He said as I raised an eyebrow, before my arm started burning.

Looking at it, I saw a U of sorts that was cut off in five different places. "What is this?" I asked as I looked at the card. "What did you do to-"

"That is the mark of the signer, my mark." He said as I raised an eyebrow at it. "With this, we will never lose, WE-"

6 years later

"WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!?" I yelled as I drew my next card, seeing that it was black stone of legend. "First, I summon, Black Stone of Legend!" I said as I placed it down, with said stone appearing in front of me. "Next, I tune my Black Stone of Legend with my Red Eyes Black Dragon, to synchro summon a monster!" I said, crossing my arm across my chest, feeling it burning once again. "Through the ashes, rise one more, Red Eyes Flair Metal Dragon!" I said as fire engulfed the entire filed, with my opponent covering his face from the heat.

"The hell with this!?" He yelled as he raised his hand out. "I activate my trap card, bottomless trap hole!" He said as the card flipped. Once you special summon a monster with 1500 more attack, I can destroy it!" He said, followed by a fire-ball hitting him. "What?" He said with wide eyes as the flames vanished, reviling the Red Eyes Flair Metal Dragon, glaring at him. "How?"

"His effect, if I have a Red Eyes Black Dragon in the graveyard, he can't be destroyed by card affects, and since bottomless trap hole destroys cards before banishing them, its unaffected." I said as I pointed at him. "Not only that, but you take 500 each time you activate a card effect!" I said, shocking him. "Now, I'll use his third ability, rise once more, Red Eyes Black Flair Dragon!" I said as I special summoned said card from the graveyard.

"How, how am I losing to a runt like you!?" He yelled in anger, with me smiling at him.

"Runt? Me?" I asked, chuckling at him. "I'm no runt, I'M JUST FORGOTTEN!?" I yelled as I held my hand out. "WIPE OUT HIS REMAINiNG LIFE POINTS!?" I yelled as both dragons took a deep breath and attacked him, sending him flying back as his giant soldier of stone was destroyed, with him taking 2800 directly, ending the game.

Walking over to him, I placed my foot on his neck. "Picking on kids like them, will send you my way once again!" I said, walking away from him. 'We're forgotten, that's all we are.' I thought, remembering that right after I had made my way home that day, I was left alone for a week before realising what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXX

DECK

3 Archfined Black Skull Dragon  
1 One for One  
1 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon  
3 Paladin of the Dark Dragon  
3 Red Eyes Retro Dragon  
3 Dark Dragon Ritual  
3 Magic Cylinder  
2 Summoned Skull  
3 The Black Stone of Legend  
3 Red Eyes Fusion  
3 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon  
3 Return of the Red Eyes  
3 Mirror Force  
3 Inferno Fire Blast  
1 Keeper of the Shrine  
3 Red Eyes Black Dragon  
3 Red Eyes Archfined of Lightning  
3 Twin Twisters  
3 Red Eyes Spirit  
1 Red Eyes Flair Metal Dragon (changed from XYZ to Synchro)


	2. Sector Security

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull**

 **Now, Lets Rev It Up!**

 **Story Start**

Five Dragons went unheard of through out history, six if you count Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon. Each Dragon chose its holder and grants them a small power. Stardust dragon, Holder unknown and grants them the power to Protect. Red Dragon Archfiend, Holder is Jack Atlas, current Duel King in New Domino City, Grants him over whelming Strength. Ancient Fairy Dragon, Holder Unknown, Grants them the power to speak to the spirits of cards. Black Rose Dragon, Holder Unknown, grants them the power of a psychic. Live Stream Dragon, Holder Unknown, Grants them the power of teamwork. Then there is the Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, the holder is non other than I, and it grants me the power of anger.

My personal mission, is to find all the Signers and Test them, to make sure that they are ready for the up coming Darkness. The Dark Signers. The Spider, The Lizard, The Monkey, The Humming Bird, and The Giant. I don't know who they are, or if I can Stop them, but I will make it my Job to Protect everyone.

Looking at the TV, I saw Jack Atlas had won his duel, after summoning Red Dragon Archfiend that is. Standing up, I walked over to it and turned it off, where I then made my way over to the broken window, where I saw a kid in a worn down blue coat that was too big for him and a yellow benne on top of his long curly haired head. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but they looked like they were running with a purpose. Jumping out, I decided to follow them, after all, they might lead me to a Signer or might be a Signer, you never know.

Once we reached an old subway station, I walked down the steps while they ran ahead. I hid from eyes view, where I caught a glimpse of the others that were down here as well. The first one I saw was a man with his hear in a ponytail, greed vest over his white long sleeve shirt and teal pants. The next guy was a man in a green shirt with a light blue button up shirt over that and a blue bandana over his head. The Third Guy was bigger that the others, wearing a vest that looked oddly familiar from the past, but I couldn't quite put the pieces together. The last one was someone I thought I would know from somewhere, wearing a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans with amber knee pads, a belt with two Deck holsters hidden under his jacket, most likely one is his standard Deck and one for his Turbo Duel Deck as he was standing next to a duel runner and wearing calf-high motorcycle boots.

With them being out of range, I couldn't hear them very well, or at all. So I stuck with watching, as I could feel My back burning, meaning that one of them was a Signer like me. After a bit of chit chat, I watched as the man next to the Duel Runner had taken something from the kid and inserted it into the Duel Runner, where he revved it up not long after. The sound echoed through out the subway, impressing me with its horse power. It was clear that the guy next to it had put a lot of work into building it.

Just then, a light shined down through the crack in the subway station, meaning that Sector Security was here. "Identification number AWX-8007, you are in possession of stolen property, escape it not an option, you're surrounded!" The officer in the chopper above said, with me looking over at the kid, with me seeing a mark on his face as he looked up at the light.

Standing up, I pulled out my phone and hit enter, calling my own duel runner. Walking up the stairs, I didn't even bother to step to the side as the duel runner came up from behind, reviling the man who was working on it. We stared at the other as he made a small jump before riding away. Watching Sector Security chase him, I saw that it was Trudge, on his duel runner, another Security officer on a duel runner, a Sector Security car and chopper. After a few seconds, my duel runner arrived, showing the head of Red Eyes Black Dragon was the Design. Getting on, I grabbed my helmet and placed it on, with the vizor being red and the helmet part taking the form of Kiba-man, but black, in the shape of Red Eyes.

Taking off, it was easy to catch up to them, with me passing the car easily and catching up to the Sector Security Officer. Seeing him look at me, I grinned as everyone came to a stop, with me performing a wheelie to turn around and face them. "The Black Rider, not everyday that the legend comes out to play." The man on the red duel runner said, looking at me.

"I just came for the fun." I said, with everyone staying put.

"Black Rider, Yusei Fudo, both of you-"

"Ah shut your trap old man, you're killing my ear drums!" I said, laughing as the officer started yelling at me.

"The goal of this was just to get Yusei and Rally, but the Legend, this is like being served cake on a silver plater." Trudge said, with me tilting my head at him.

"That was a bad analogy." I said, staring him down, with him gritting his teeth.

"He has nothing to do with this, but as for Rally and I, how about a duel. If I win, then we go free, but if I lose, I'll come in quietly." Yusei said, with me looking at him.

"Seriously, that's stupid, like they would agree-"

"Deal!" Trudge said, with me looking at him. "I'll take Yusei, the Legend is yours Rookie." He said, with the officer looking at Trudge and then turning to the others and shouting at them, where they got ready. Seeing them pull up, I turned my duel runner around and faced the overhead bridge, with my opponent stopping beside me.

"I'll activate the speed spell Speed World." Trudge and I said, getting ready for our separate duels.

"Duel mode engage, auto pilot activated." The Duel Runners said, with me grinning even more. Seeing both Trudge and Yusei take the ground level, I raced the officer on the over pass.

Drawing five cards, I started going faster. "I'll start off strong, I activate the Speed Spell Red Eyes Fusion, by sending Red Eyes B. Dragon and Summoned Skull from my deck to the graveyard, I can fusion summon for Archfiend Black Skull Dragon from my extra deck!" I called out, watching as said monster appeared, with lava following it as it flew beside me. "Next I set a card and end my turn." I said, placing a card down in the spell and trap card zone.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200 DEF 2500**

"I draw!" He said, pulling out a card. "I set four cards face down and summon gate blocker in defense mode!" He called out, with me looking down at his traps. "I end my turn." He said, with me drawing a card. "I activate Defenders Mind, this trap doubles the defense of all my monsters!" He said, with me nodding.

 **Gate Blocker ATK 100 DEF 4000**

"I Attack Gate Blocker with Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" I said, shocking him as it just backfired on me.

 **4000-800=3200**

"What was the point of that!?" He yelled, laughing.

"This!" I said, watching as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon inhaled the lava and then hit him directly.

 **4000-2400=1600**

"How!?" He yelled, looking at me as I spun around.

"When Archfiend Black Skull Dragon Attacks and the battle went through, I can send one Red Eyes normal monster from my graveyard back to the deck to deal that monster original attack to you as Effect Damage!" I said, shocking him. "I end my turn after that!" I said, turning back around.

"I Draw!" He yelled, pulling on his next card. "I tribute Gate blocker, to special summon Gate Blocker 2 in defense mode." He said, where one gate disappeared and the other one appeared. "Next I'll summon Gate Defender in defense mode and end my turn."

 **Gate Blocker 2 ATK 100 DEF 6000**

 **Gate Defender ATK 0 DEF 4000**

"I draw." I said, drawing my next card. "I summon Red Eyes Baby Dragon in Defense mode and end my turn." I said, looking at the dragon as it appeared on the field, crossing its arms.

 **Red Eyes Baby Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 700**

"I draw!" The officer said as he drew his next card. "I set one card face down and end my turn!" He said, with me looking at that trap.

"I draw." I said, pulling out my next card. "I activate Cards of the Red Stone!" I said, showing it to him before playing it. "By using this, I can send one Level Seven or higher Red Eyes monster from my hand to the graveyard, to draw two cards from my deck!" I said, looking at him. Goodbye Red Eyes Zombie Dragon!" I said, sending the card to the graveyard and drawing two cards. "I'll also be using its second ability, allowing me to send one level seven monster from my deck to the grave." I said, shocking him. "Goodbye Red Eyes B. Dragon! Next, I'll equip Black Metal Dragon to Archfiend Black Skull Dragon, giving him an extra 600 attack points!" I said, with the small dragon showing up and then covering Archfiend Black Skull Dragon in metal.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon ATK 3800 DEF 2500**

"Now I attack Gate Defender!" I said, watching as it fly at the monster.

"I activate my trap card-"

"I activate my monsters effect, when it battles, my opponent isn't allowed to activate trap cards!?" I interrupted, shocking him as it back fired on me.

 **3200-200=3000**

"Now burn with the rest!?" I yelled, watching as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon took a deep breath and then shot lava at the man, followed by an explosion from the duel runner, sending him crashing into the ground. Coming to a halt, I smiled at him.

 **1600-2400=0**

"Looks like I win." I said, riding up to him. Once I reached him, I stepped off the duel runner and walked over to the downed man, where I kicked him in the gut as he tried to stand. "Stay down." I said, taking his deck and walking back over to my duel runner.

"You wont get away with this!" He yelled, standing up.

"I already have!" I laughed out as I drove away, heading back to my place.

 **AN**

 **Sorry for the late update, I know you guys wanted to know what was going down, but I wanted to make the decks for the future seasons as well as update this seasons deck. I know it is small, but I hope that doesn't bother you guys, and if I messed up anywhere in this duel, let me know and ill fix it, and if you got requests on what decks he should go up against Let me know as well.**


	3. The Legend Stands Up

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull**

 **Now, Lets Rev It Up!**

 **Story Start**

Walking with a load of scrap, I couldn't help but grin as tonight was the night. At midnight to night, the trash disposer from New Domino City would turn off, and with that a hatch would open, I am going to have to ride as fast as I could, if not faster than I have never gone before. With one of the Signers being located, with me not knowing who it was, I was bound to find the rest in New Domino City.

"What do you think, a beacon cheese burger with extra onion rings!" I heard someone say as I followed them, with me recognizing them from the subway.

"Don't forget the fries and milk shake!" the bandana wearing one said, with my stomach growling at that, with them turning to face me.

I blushed and smiled at them, before looking away. "With whip cream and a cherry on top?" I said, getting laughs from them.

"Now that's a milk shake!" The big one said as we continued on, making me sigh.

"Or lemonade!" The bandana guy said, with me laughing at that.

"But nothing beats dipping hot French fries in a cold chocolate shake." The big guy said, with me nodding my head as I've always wanted to try that. "Oh I can dream about it!" He said, smiling wider. Looking at the three that were sitting down, I narrowed my eyes at them. "So guys, do you thing we will ever get to taste a real cheese-"

With that, I dropped my stuff and caught the big one by his collar before he hit the ground, with the other two turning to face us in an instant. "Tank, what happened!?" They said, dropping there stuff as I helped him get his balance.

"I fell." He answered, with me looking at the three sitting down.

"More like tripped." I said, narrowing my eyes at them.

The one on the right was wearing a worn down blue over coat and a pain of tan slacks with shades and purple hair. The one in the middle, the one who tripped the now known Tank, was wearing a long sleeve black jacket with the sleeves rolled up and a gray tank top and a pair of blue jeans and black boots with blue hear. the last guy had on a worn down purple button up shirt and a tie around his neck, not ever around the collar and was giving us the L sign for losers. "Looks like he scuffed up your shoes real bad, what do you think he should do about it?" The shades wearing guy asked, looking at the guy in the middle as the one of the left laughed.

"How about he buys me a new pair and we call it even!" The one in the middle said, grinning as he crossed his arms.

"So a size one for the size of your dick." I said, with his eyes shooting open wide. "You know what they say about small feet, I'm just saying." I said, shrugging.

"I'm a size eleven!?" He yelled, jumping up.

"Eleven centimeters, I actually feel sad." I said, looking at the others. "Go on, I got this." I said, with them walking off.

"You're not going anywhere!" The leader of the group said, pointing at them.

"That's right, you're not." I said, kicking him back down into the bench as the other two stood up. "We're going to duel." I said, taking out my duel disk and placing it on my arm. "You think your Decks hand pose a challenge?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at them.

"Juke, show him whos boss!" The blue haired man told the shades wearing guy. Stepping a good distance away, we gathered up a crowd, with them stopping there work to see the match.

"I'll start this off." I said, drawing five cards. "I'll summon The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode!" I said, watching as a red egg appeared.

 **The Black Stone of Legend ATK 0 DEF 0**

"Next, I'll tribute The Black Stone of Legend to special summon Red Eyes B. Dragon from my deck!" I said, watching as the stone shattered, followed by Red Eyes B. Dragon appearing in front of me, giving out a battle cry.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"Then I'll activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast!" I said, showing the card before playing it. "If I control a Red Eyes B. Dragon, I can inflict its original attack to you as effect damage!" I said, watching as Red Eyes B. Dragon shot forth a fire ball, hitting him directly.

 **4000-2400=1600**

"I end my turn." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Cheep shot." Juke said, drawing a card. "I'll start by setting one card face down, then activating Brain Control!" He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him. "This allows me to take control of your monster by paying eight hundred life points!" He said, with hands shooting out of the card and grabbing Red Eyes B. Dragon, dragging it over to his filed.

 **1600-800=800**

"Next I'll summon the Six Samurai Kamon in attack mode!" He said, placing his card down, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

 **Six Samurai Kamon ATK 1500 DEF 1000**

"Attack, Red Eyes B. Dragon!" He said, with Red Eyes B. Dragon shooting a fire ball at me, with me smacking it, taking 2400 points of damage. "Now attack Kamon!" He said, with the samurai jumping forward and slashing, with me side stepping the attack, taking 1500 points of damage.

 **4** **000-2400-1500=100**

"Arnt so tough now, are you!" He said, laughing at me.

"No, I'm tougher." I said, drawing a card. "I activate the spell card, Red Eyes Fusion!" I said, showing it to him before playing it. "This allows me to send monsters from my hand, deck or filed to the graveyard fusion summon a monster from my extra deck, I send Red Eyes B. Dragon and Summoned Skull from my deck, to fusion summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" I said, watching as the dragon appeared out of the ground like a volcano erupting, shocking them.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200 DEF 2500**

"Attack his Six Samurai!?" I said, pointing forward as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon took in a deep breath and shot a lava ball at the six samurai.

 **800-1700=0**

"The hell was that!?" The leader said, looking on in shock. "Mack, you're up!" He said, catching his friend before he could fall and lead him off as I shuffled my cards as Mack pulled his deck out and got ready to duel.

As we drew five cards, I could hear the people whispering amongst themselves, most likely about me being the Legend of Red Eyes. "I'll start off this time!" Mack said as he looked at his cards. "I'll start by activating the spell card Heart of the Underdog!" He said, with me nodding. "Each time I draw a normal monster card during my draw phase, I can show it to you to draw another card.

"I know how the card works." I said, with him narrowing his eyes.

"I'll summon Insect Knight to the filed in attack mode!" He said, with a bug knight crawling out of the ground and holding his sword back but his shield forward.

 **Insect Knight ATK 1900 DEF 1500**

"I end my turn!" He said, laughing.

"If that's the best you got, then I'm disappointed." I said, narrowing my eyes at him. "I summon The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode!" I said, watching as the egg appeared in front of me.

 **Black Stone of Legend ATK 0 DEF 0**

"It wont be staying long as I tribute it to special summon Red Eyes B. Dragon from my deck in attack mode!" I said, watching as the egg shattered, reviling Red Eyes B. Dragon, which let out a roar.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"Next I'll activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast!" I said, showing the spell card before playing it. "I'm sure you remember this card!" I said, watching as Red Eyes B. Dragon inhaled and then shot a fire ball at him, knocking him back some.

 **4000-2400=1600**

"Because I activated this spell card, Red Eyes B. Dragon cant attack this turn." I said, placing a card face down. "I end my turn." I said, watching as he drew a card.

"I drew Gene Warped Warwolf, which means I get to draw another card!" He said, drawing another card. "I drew Mad Dog of Darkness, I draw another card." He said, laughing as I crossed my arms. "I drew Fostosaurus, I draw again!" He said, annoying me as he drew another card. "I drew another Gene Warped Warwolf, I draw again!" He said, making me sigh. "I drew Alien Shocktrooper, I draw again!" He said, laughing. "I drew Gladiator Beast Andal, I draw again!" He said, making me groan. "I drew Archfiend Soldier, I draw again!" He said, laughing some more. "I drew Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, I draw again!" He said, where people started booing him, with him looking around with a glair as he drew his next card. "I drew another Archfiend Soldier, I draw again!" He said, no smile present on his face. "Alien Shocktrooper, draw!" He said, drawing his next card. "Sabersaurus, draw!" He said, drawing his next card. "Insect Knight, draw!" He said, getting annoyed at his self. "Mad Dog of Darkness, draw!" He said, drawing his next card. "Luster Dragon, draw!" He said, with me yawning. "Gladiator beast Andal, draw!" He said, drawing his next card. "Gemini Elf, draw!" He said, gritting his teeth as the people kept yelling you suck. "Archfiend Soldier, draw!" He said, sweating. "Gladiator Beast Andal, draw!" He said, panicking. "Sabersaurus, draw!" He said, where it looked like he was going to cry as he had gone through more than half his deck. "Luster Dragon, come on, draw!" He said, starting to freak out as he drew his next card. "Fostosaurus, draw!" He said, with some of the people leaving and going back to work. "Luster Dragon, draw!" He said, with more people leaving. "Finally!?" He yelled, showing the card. "The Left Leg of the Forbidden one!" He yelled, with everyone turning back and seeing the card. "Draw!" He said, with them coming back to see what would happen. "Gemini Elf, draw!" He said, with the people crossing there arms. "Mad Dog of Darkness, draw!" He said, with the people wondering what Exodia would look like. "Alien Shocktrooper, draw!" He said, where it sounded like his voice was dry. "Gemini Elf, draw!" He said, where he looked like he was crying as he drew his next card. "Masaki the Legendary Swordsman, draw!" He said, tears falling from his eyes. "Dame it, six cards left, now I cant draw because of you!" He said, looking at the card he drew.

"About time, that was annoying!?" I yelled, rolling my neck.

"I'll tribute Insect Knight to summon Fostosaurus in attack mode!" He said, where the monster was destroyed and an ice monster replaced it.

 **Fostosaurus ATK 2600 DEF 1700**

"Now attack Fostosaurus, destroy Red Eyes B. Dragon!" He said, where it shot a cold blast forward, killing Red Eyes B. Dragon.

 **4000-200=3800**

"I end my turn!" He said, laughing as he discarded a lot of his cards from his hand.

"I draw." I said, looking at the card. "I'll activate the spell card Dragon Shrine, which allows me to send one dragon from my deck to the graveyard, I send Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon to the graveyard!" I said, placing said card in the graveyard. "Because it is considered a normal monster while on the filed and graveyard, I can send another monster to the graveyard, I choose Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning!" I said, sending that monster to the grave as well. "Next I activate my trap card, Red Eyes Spirit!" I said, shocking him. "With this, I special summon Red Eyes B. Dragon from my grave in attack mode!" I said, watching as Red Eyes B. Dragon appeared on the filed.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"Next I'll activate the effect of The Black Stone of Legend, by adding one Red Eyes monster from my graveyard to the deck, I can add it back to my hand!" I said, taking Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon back to my deck. "Next, I'll summon it to the field in attack mode!" I said, watching as it appeared next to my Red Eyes B. Dragon.

 **T** **he Black Stone of Legend ATK 0 DEF 0**

"That's not all, I tune my Red Eyes B. Dragon with The Black Stone of Legend to bring forth a synchro monster!" I said, shocking a lot of people. "Come forth, Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" I said, watching as Red Eyes B. Dragon picked up the egg and flew up, where it was then covered in rings before transforming into a metallic red eyes with flames coming out of its wings, mouth, legs and tail.

 **Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2400**

"I activate his effect, once per turn I can discard one card from my hand to special summon one red eyes monster from the graveyard!" I said, shocking him. "I discard Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning, to special summon Red Eyes B. Dragon!" I said, watching as Red Eyes B. Dragon appeared next to Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"I attack Fostosaurus with Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" I said, watching as it shot out a black flame from its mouth, destroying his monster.

 **1600-200=1400**

"I'll finish you off with a direct attack from Red Eyes B. Dragon!" I said, watching as Red Eyes took a deep Breath and blasted him, sending him flying away and landing on his back.

 **1400-2400=0**

Walking over to him, everyone cheered as I reached him. Kneeling down, I took his cards, not caring if he was knocked out. "Like the rest, you pose no threat." I said, standing up and walking away.


	4. Short meetings

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull**

 **Now, Lets Rev It Up!**

 **Story Start**

Walking forward, I knew something called me forth, because I wasn't in my body, because I was transparent, because I could see through my self. I was in a room that looked expensive, and judging from the looks of it, I was in a girls room. There on the bed, was a women laying down on the bed, looking at a mask in her hand. "You called for me?" I asked, crossing my arms as she jumped slightly.

She sat up, staring at me with wide eyes, eyes that I could see through, ones of hurt, ones of suffering. I knew the eyes she held because they remind me of my own eyes. While my life was hard, hers must of been just as hard or more, you could never tell. Then there was a strong smell of roses, and it was overwhelming, my first time smelling them.

"What are you, a ghost?" She questioned, placing her mask to the side.

I snorted and proceeded to walk over to the window, getting a good view of the Satellite, showing just how far I was from my body. "I'm alive, just so far from my body, and I'm guessing that it was your feelings that drew me here?" I asked, placing my hands behind my back as I looked at her reflection.

She wasn't happy with that answer, not one bit as she glared at me. "I didn't call you here, so why don't you go ahead and leave!?" She demanded, with me nodding.

"In all seriousness, I can tell that's not a tattoo." I said, looking at her arm, shocking her. On her arm was the Foot of the dragon, and how quickly she covered it means she wasn't happy about it. "You're not the only one." I said, sliding my shirt over my head, reviling the Body of the Dragon to her.

"So you're cursed as well." She said, where it felt like a wave of emotions pushing into me, so much that I couldn't tell what was what.

I just shrugged and put my shirt back on. "You call it a curse, and I don't blame you." I said, fixing my shirt. "This mark has done nothing but bring trouble my way." I said, looking at her.

"Then not even you know of a way to escape its mark." She said, lowering her head.

I laughed at that. "Escape isn't the way, I mean, it became apart of us even before we existed. I was abandoned because of this mark, I was nearly killed because of it, and with this mark, I survived." I said, walking over to her. "You have the mark of the foot, I have the mark of the body, Jack Atlas has a mark as well, we are either to save the world we live in, or doomed to fail it." I said, with her turning away from me. "I will make sure that this world changes, the way its suppose to." I said as I turning back to the window.

She stood up, walking over to stand beside me, where she looked at the Satellite, messing with her hair. As soon as she put her hair up, the connection felt weaker. That would mean that I would travel back to my body soon and I couldn't help but smile at a memory.

I created the Legend of Red Eyes, I was the Red Eyes on the track and field. I never got over the feeling I got when I duel against someone, the wave of pure emotions, intoxicating. I created my other persona because I was addicted to it. It started when I had my first duel, and then one by one it grew. It wasn't that reason I was still the Legend of Red Eyes anymore, it was because I had something I needed to take care of.

I looked down at her, with me being a head taller than her. "Goodnight, is that alright to say before midnight?" I asked, not caring in the first place.

"Yes." She said, nodding, keeping her eyes forward.

"Do you have any questions before I leave?" I asked, turning away and walking to the door.

I got no answer.

Instead, I found myself back at my place, standing in front of my duel runner. He put on a black leather jacket with red accents with the back having some pop out wings like Red Eyes.

I revved the engine, feeling the power behind it, before I sped out onto the empty streets hurrying to get to the pipelines. With it nearing twelve, I had to move fast. Faster than I had ever gone before. To anyone walking in the street, I would just look like a blur to them, leaving behind smoke and the smell of burnt rubber.

After I had crossed the city and made my way towards the pipelines, I saw another duel runner coming up from behind. I looks over to see Yusei trying to gain more speed, to get to freedom like me. I could tell that he is almost topped out and I wasn't even half way to my full speed.

I give him a smirk as I saw Trudge behind us. 'Looks like I wasn't the only one who had the same idea.' I thought as Yusei slowed down, because he had been forced into a turbo duel. I didn't slow down as I needed to get to the pipelines, but wished him the best of luck. If he didn't make it, then it was going to be a double whip out.

Once I reached the pipelines, I leaned my duel runner towards the side, where the side was touching the ground, where I used a gloved hand and placed it on the ground. I uses my strength to quickly maneuver the duel runner so that I didn't miss my turn with how fast I was going. Looking behind me, I saw that Yusei wasn't far behind but had a Gate Blocker blocking his path. "Come on, you can make it!" I said, turning back to the road ahead. "I cant miss my mark, I have to find the others!" I said to myself out loud.

Looking back to see Yusei, I couldn't help but feel that he was a Signer as my back was burning. Luckily no one could see it because of my duel runner, but I shook my head to clear my thoughts and went back the main topic.

I went full throttle as soon as it hit midnight. I increased the distance between the two behind me, I was right there at the exit in less that thirty seconds. Once I reached the end, I slid right in, where I continued my ride to freedom. Once I reached the exit, my duel runner burned out, with me coming to a halt to let it cool down. Looking back, I waited for any sign that Yusei had made it.

When it seamed like he didn't, I shoot my head, where I then looked back as I heard his engine pulling up, stopping next to me. "Oh you made it, I'm shocked that I wasn't the only one who had this Idea." I said with a hint of amusement.

Yusei stood up, still in his duel runner. "The night isn't over, is it Jack." He sharply turned around and looked up at the overpass, showing Jack Atlas his self was here.

I shook my head at them, this was there fight, not mine. With that, I took off, knowing that I had found two signers today, and I wasn't going to waist time by not finding the others.


	5. Catch me if you can

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull**

 **Now, Lets Rev It Up!**

 **Story Start**

Driving on, I couldn't help but gain the attention of an entire squad of Sector Security officers. Seven of them to be exact, and it was annoying with there sirens going off all at once. Getting on the overpass, I looked back and saw them following, making me groan. Looking forward, I shrugged my shoulders and slowed down, with one of them catching up to me. "Pull over Satellite-"

"Shut up and Duel!" I said, playing the speed spell Speed World, shocking him as it hacked his duel runner into a duel.

"What's going on!?" He yelled, making me laugh.

"You thought that Sector Security was the only ones who are able to force a duel on people, shame on you!?" I said, grinning as I drew five cards, with him doing the same. "Now lets get this show on the road!" I said, looking at my hand. "I activate the speed spell Cards of the Red Stone, allowing me to discard one level seven red eyes monster from my hand to the grave to draw two cards!" I said, showing it to him before playing it. "I'll send Red Eyes Flare Dragon to the grave and draw! Then I'll use its next ability, allowing me to send one more monster to the grave from my deck, so I'm sending Red Eyes Flare Dragon, making that two Red Eyes Flare Dragons in the graveyard!" I said, sending it to the grave. "Next I summon the tuner monster The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode!" I said, playing the card and watching as the egg appeared beside me.

 **The Black Stone of Legend ATK 0 DEF 0**

"It wont stay long as I'm using its effect to bring out Red Eyes B. Dragon! I said, watching as it shattered, followed by Red Eyes B. Dragon appearing next to me, letting out a roar.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"I set two cards and end my turn!" I said setting two cards and looking at him.

"Draw!" He said, with me holding my hand out.

"I activate the trap card, Return of the Red Eyes!" I said, watching as the card flipped. "With this trap, I'm allowed to special summon any normal monster from the grave once per tern, as long as I have a Red Eyes on the field, so come forth, Red Eyes Flare Dragon! I said, watching as a burning Red Eyes appeared next to Red Eyes B. Dragon.

"I summon Pyramid Turtle in defense mode, followed by setting one card face down and ending my turn!" He said, with me nodding.

 **Pyramid Turtle ATK 1200 DEF 1400**

"I draw!" I said, drawing my next card. "I activate the effect of The Black Stone of Legend, allowing me to add one Red Eyes monster back to my deck to add it to my hand!" I said, shocking him. "Next I'll summon The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode!" I said, watching as it appeared.

 **The Black Stone of Legend ATK 0 DEF 0**

"Now its time to heat things up!" I said, grinning. "I tune my level one Black Stone of Legend with my level seven Red Eyes B. Dragon to synchro summon for an even greater monster!" I said, watching as Red Eyes picked up the egg and flew up, where it started to change. "I synchro summon, Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" I said, watching as the dragon appeared, giving off a ferocious roar.

 **Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2400**

"Now with the effect of Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, I can discard one monster from my hand to special summon one Red Eyes monster from the graveyard." I said, shocking him as I sent a card to the graveyard and brought Red Eyes B. Dragon back to the field.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"Next, with the effect of Return of the Red Eyes, I'll special summon Summoned Skull in attack mode!" I said, shocking him even more as said monster appeared with a stroke of lightning.

 **Summoned Skull ATK 2500 DEF 1200**

"So many high powered monsters!?" He said, shocked.

"Its not over yet." I said, shocking him even more. "I'll attack your monster with Summoned Skull!" I said, watching as Summoned Skull created lightning from its wings and shocked his monster, destroying it.

"I activate my monsters effect, allowing me to special summon one zombie monster with 2000 or less defense points to the filed, so come on out Pyramid Turtle!" He said, where he was then hit with flairs that flew from Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon.

 **Pyramid Turtle ATK 1200 DEF 1400**

 **4000-500=3500**

"What gives!" He said, shocked.

"When you activate an effect as long as Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon is on the filed, you take five hundred points of damage!" I said, shocking him. "Go, Red Eyes B. Dragon!" I said, watching as Red Eyes shot flames at the second Pyramid Turtle.

"I'll special summon my last Pyramid Turtle!" He said, with said monster appearing on the filed.

 **Pyramid Turtle ATK 1200 DEF 1400**

 **3500-500=3000**

"Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon, attack!" I said, watching as my monster shot flames at him monster, destroying it.

"I special summon Skull Flame with the effect of my monster!" He said, where I watched as said monster appeared on the filed in defense mode.

 **Skull Flame ATK 2600 DEF 2000**

 **3000-500=2500**

"Attack, Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon, burn that skull to ash!" I said, watching as his monster was destroyed. "I will admit, you held your own, good for you." I said, with him gritting his teeth. "I end my turn." I said as we continued on.

"I draw!" He said, looking at his hand with a frown. "I set one monster face down and end my turn!" He said, with me grinning.

"I Draw." I said, looking at the card. "I tribute Red Eyes B. Dragon to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" I said, watching as Red Eyes B. Dragon was covered in darkness and became that of smoke. "Next I'll use the effect of Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon to special summon Red Eyes B. Dragon from the graveyard!" I said, sending Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact to the grave to special summon Red Eyes B. Dragon to the filed.

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2000**

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

 **"** I attack your face down with Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" I said, watching as my monster shot black fire at him monster, destroying it.

"I activate the effect of Ryko Lightsworn hunter, sending the top two cards from my deck to the grave!" He said, where he was then hit with some flairs.

 **2500-500=2000**

"Then I'll destroy Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" He said, but nothing happened but him taking the damage.

 **2000-500=1500**

"Why is your monster not destroyed!?" He demanded, with me grinning.

"Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon can only be destroyed by battle." I said, shocking him. "FINISH HIM OFF, WRATH OF THE RED EYES!?" I yelled, watching as all my dragons attacked at once, sending him flying off his ride. 'Cant get his cards without stopping, you got lucky this time.' I thought as I saw the next target coming up.

"I'm taking you in!" The officer said as he activated the speed spell speed world, starting the duel. "I'll activate the speed spell Cold Wave, preventing you from using any spells or traps your next turn, even going as far as preventing you from setting them." He said, impressing me. "Next I'll set one card face down and summon Zombie Master in attack mode!" He said, with me nodding.

 **Zombie master ATK 1800 DEF 0**

"Nice opening, I draw!" I said, pulling on my next card. "I summon Red Eyes Wyvern in defense mode and end my turn." I said, with him grinning.

"Draw, I summon Armageddon Knight in attack mode." He said, where the knight appeared next to the Zombie Master.

 **Armageddon knight ATK 1400 DEF 1200**

"I'll destroy your Red Eyes Wyvern with Zombie Master!" He said, where I watched as it shot its hands out, wrapping wires around it and then cutting through it like butter. "Now attack Armageddon Knight!" He said, where I swerved out of the way from the attack.

 **4000-1400=2600**

"I end my turn with that!" He said, with me nodding.

"Draw!" I said, grinning. "I activate the speed spell Red Eyes Fusion, allowing me to send from my hand, filed, or deck to the grave to fusion summon a monster that has Red Eyes in its fusion material list!" I said, shocking him. "I send Red Eyes B. Dragon and Summoned Skull to the graveyard to fusion summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" I said, watching as the monster appeared, shocking him.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200 DEF 2500**

"Not only that, but when fusion summoned like this, its name becomes Red Eyes B. Dragon!" I said, showing him the spell card in hand. "I activate the speed spell Inferno Fire Blast!" I said, watching as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon took a deep breath and shot a lava ball at him, making him swerve out of control.

 **4000-3200=800**

"Because I activated Red Eyes Fusion, I cant summon another card this turn, and because of Inferno Fire Blast, I cant attack, so I'm left with ending my turn." I said, with him speeding up.

"Draw!" he said, looking at his cards. "I set a card face down and turn both Armageddon Knight and Zombie Master in defense mode!" He said, where both monsters turned a blueish color. "I end my turn." He said, with me shrugging.

"You started off strong, but that's all it was." I said, looking at him. "I draw, and attack Zombie Master with Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" I said, watching as the monster was destroyed.

"Big deal, I activate the trap card Call of the Haunted-"

"Sorry, but its over." I said, confusing him. "See, when Archfiend Black Skull Dragon dose battle, I can send one Red Eyes monster from the grave back to the deck to use its original attack as effect damage!" I said, shocking him as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon took a deep breath. "BURN LIKE THE REST!?" I said, watching as it shot a lava ball at the man, destroying his duel runner.

 **800-2400=0**

'Like the last one, I cant grab his cards.' I thought as the next one got closer to me. This one didn't bother talking as he started up the speed spell speed world. "Cocky little bastered." I said, narrowing my eyes at him as he didn't say anything. "Fine, I'll start this duel off!" I said, drawing five cards, watching as my life counter returned to 4000. "I activate the speed spell Red Eyes Insight!" I said, slapping it down on the filed, watching as Red Eyes opened up. "With this, I can send one Red Eyes monster from my hand or deck to the graveyard to add one Red Eyes spell or trap to my hand!" I said, pulling a card from my hand. "I'm sending Red Eyes B. Dragon to the grave for a spell card!" I said, sending it to the grave and puling out the spell card from my deck. "Next I'll summon The Black Stone of Legend in attack mode!" I said, playing said card, watching as the egg appeared next to me.

 **The Black Stone of Legend ATK 0 DEF 0**

"It wont be staying long as I'm tributing it to special summon Red Eyes B. Dragon from my deck!" I said, watching as the egg shattered, reviling Red Eyes B. Dragon, which let out a roar.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"With that, I set one card face down and end my turn." I said, watching as Red Eyes flew next to me.

"Draw." The man said, with me looking at him as he barley said it. "I activate the speed spell Smashing Ground to destroy your-"

"I activate my trap card, Return of the Red Eyes, allowing me to special summon another Red Eyes B. Dragon to the filed!" I said, with him narrowing his eyes at that.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"I still destroy one of them." He said, where I watched one of them get crushed. "I set one card face down and end my turn." He said, with me nodding.

"Draw!" I said, choosing my next card. "I use the effect of Return of the Red Eyes, welcome back Red Eyes B. Dragon!" I said, watching as the dragon appeared on the filed.

 **Red Eyes B. Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"Next I attack your face down with the same Red Eyes I just brought out, attack!" I said, watching as Red Eyes B. Dragon shot a fire ball at the face monster, where it reviled to be Ryko Lightsworn hunter.

"With Ryko, I get to destroy one of your Red Eyes monsters, I'm destroying the Red Eyes that hasn't attacked!" He said, where I watched it shatter. Because of his effect, I have to send the top two cards from my hand to the graveyard. He said, with me nodding as I remembered this trick from earlier.

"I end my turn." I said, with him nodding as he drew his next card. "I use Return of the Red Eyes to bring back Red Eyes B. Dragon!" I said, watching as the dragon appeared once again.

"You seem attached to that dragon." He said, with me nodding.

"I grew up with it, there's no way I'm letting it down, or will they let me down." I said, with him nodding.

"I summon Zombie Master in defense mode and end my turn." I said, with me narrowing my eyes at that.

 **Zombie master ATK 1800 DEF 0**

'What are you planning?' I thought, but shook my head. "I draw!" I said, picking up my next card. "I attack Zombie Master with Red Eyes B. Dragon!" I said, watching as Red Eyes burned said monster, destroying it. "Next I'll attack you directly with my other Red Eyes B. Dragon!" I said, watching him swerve for a bit till he got his balance.

 **4000-2400=1600**

"I activate the effect of Tragoedia!" He said, with me looking at him as he summoned said monster. "When I take battle damage, I can special summon him to the filed, where he gains 600 attack and defense points for each card in hand, and right now I have three card in my hand, giving him 1800 attack points!" He said, with me nodding.

"I end my turn." I said, watching as he drew his next card.

 **Tragoedia ATK 2400 DEF 2400**

"I set one card face down, then special summon Chaos Sorcerer in defense mode!" He said, shocking me.

 **Chaos Sorcerer ATK 2300 DEF 2000**

"Don't you fucking dare!?" I yelled, glaring at him.

"So you know of his effect, good, because I'm banishing one of your Red Eyes B. Dragons!" He said, laughing as Red Eyes B. Dragon was sucked into a portal.

"Bastard!?" I yelled, glaring daggers at him. "Your dead next turn, I promise you that!" I said, with him grinning.

"I end my turn." He said, with me drawing my next card. "I activate the trap card Escape from the dark dimension, allowing me to special summon one dark monster that I banished, welcome back, Zombie Master!" He said, with me shacking my head at him.

 **Zombie Master ATK 1800 DEF 0**

"As I said, your dead, because I activate the speed spell Red Eyes Fusion, by destroying my Red Eyes B. Dragon and a Summoned Skull from my deck, I fusion summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" I said, watching as the dragon appeared.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200 DEF 2500**

"I attack Chaos Sorcerer!" I said, watching as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon shot a lava ball at him, melting said monster. "Next I use his effect, by returning one Red Eyes monster to the deck, I can inflict its attack to you as effect damage, burn in Hell you bastard!" I said, watching as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon shot another lava ball at him, sending him out of control and fell onto the ground.

 **1600-2400=0**

"Your cards arnt worth getting." I said, gritting my teeth as my back started burning. Looking over at the Kaiba dome, I saw red and white energy flying everywhere from it, where I then watched as the Crimson Dragon rise up, with me losing control of my duel runner after that as the pain intensified, the last thing I saw was Red and Blue before I passed out.


	6. Dark Burning Attack

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull**

 **B** **ut for this chapter, it wont be the Red Eyes deck, but a Dark Magician Girl deck instead  
**

 **N** **o Extra Deck  
**

 **E** **ffect Monsters High lv-low lv  
**

 **1** **x lv 8 Dark Magician of Chaos  
**

 **3** **x lv 6 Dark Magician Girl  
**

 **3** **x lv 5 Kiwi Magician Girl  
**

 **1** **x lv 4 Fairy Tail Sleeper  
**

 **3** **x lv 4 Chocolate Magician Girl  
**

 **2** **x lv 3 Apple Magician Girl  
**

 **2** **x lv 2 Lemon Magician Girl  
**

 **3** **x lv 1 Berry Magician Girl  
**

 **N** **ormal Monsters  
**

 **1** **x lv 7 Dark Magician  
**

 **Sp** **ells  
**

 **3** **x Dark Magic Expanded  
**

 **1** **x Exchange  
**

 **1** **x Gold Sarcophagus  
**

 **1** **x Magical Dimension  
**

 **2** **x Mystical Space Typhoon  
**

 **1** **x Spell Shattering Arrow  
**

 **Tr** **aps  
**

 **1** **x Compulsory Evacuation Device  
**

 **1** **x Dark Horizon  
**

 **1** **x Dark Renewal  
**

 **3** **x Dimension Guardian  
**

 **1** **x Dimension Reflector  
**

 **2** **x Dimension Sphinx  
**

 **1** **x Magicians Defense  
**

 **2** **x Mirror Force  
**

 **1** **x Soul Rope  
**

 **Now its time to duel!**

 **Story Start**

Opening my eyes, I could hear a beeping noise. Looking to the side, I saw an alarm clock, which confused me. Sitting up, I couldn't help but scratch my head as I felt an itch. "Ok, Sector Security either changed there ways of arresting people, or I'm dead." I said, looking around the room, seeing that it was a fairly nice one.

Standing up, I walked over to the door, where I then came face to face with a women who had three hair colors. Brownish gold, red and black, almost in the same style as the King of games. Her clothes didn't match up as it was a white tank top with a short sleeve blue coat and a pair of short shorts with black stockings with black boots. "Uncle, the mans up!?" The girl yelled out, shocking me at how loud she could yell.

She walked away, with me following her. "Wait, where am I?" I asked, but she just ignored me as she continued to walk on. Once we reached the end of the hallway, she entered a room that looked like a girls room, with her closing the door before I could try to continue our one sided conversation.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Legend his self, been a while since I've seen a red eyes!" A voice spoke, with me turning to face them. His hair was dirty blonde with a goatee, his coat was a green with some fur at the collar with a blue shirt, plants and some boots. "Not bad of a deck." He said, showing me that he had my deck, with me looking at my side, seeing that it was gone.

"Give them back!" I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Relax, you'll get them back, but for now you need rest." He said, putting my cads in my pouch that he had on. Just then, the door the girl walked in opened, with he now having a card pouch on her left arm. "Ready for your training?" He asked, with her nodding. "Good, now you're welcome to watch, after all, I'm going to make her the next king of games, just like her father!" He said, with me looking at her, then back at him.

'Sure, like that's Yugi Moto's daughter.' I thought, following both of them. Once we reached the outside, I saw a duel ring in front of me, impressing me, before I stopped to see the Satellite so far away in the distance. 'I'm a long way from home, but I have to find the other signers, and last night confirmed that Yusei is a signer, even if I didn't get to see his duel.' I thought, standing to the side.

"Alright Saphira, you'll be going up against a random put together Gemini deck." The man said, with me looking at her as she drew five cards.

"Then you don't mind if I start." She said, with him nodding. "I summon Berry Magician Girl in attack mode!" She said, with a fairy looking Dark Magician Girl in pink and a pacifier in her mouth appeared.

 **Berry Magician Girl ATK 400 DEF 400**

"When summoned, I get to add once Magician Girl monster from my deck to my hand, and I'm going for Chocolate Magician Girl!" She said, adding said card to her hand. "I set two cards face down and end my turn!" She said, keeping her eyes forward.

"All right, my turn!" The man said, drawing a card. "First I'll activate the spell card Reinforcement of the Army, with this I get to add one level 4 or lower monster to my hand!" He said, grinning. "Next I'll summon Marauding Captain in attack mode!" He said, where said knight appeared, taking a knee but looking ready to strike.

 **Marauding Captain ATK 1200 DEF 400**

"That's not all, when this card is normal summoned, I get to special summon one level four or lower monster from my hand, say hello to Energy Bravery!" He said, where said monster appeared, generating energy between its hands.

 **Energy Bravery ARK 1700 DEF 1200**

"I attack Berry Magician Girl with Marauding Captain!" He said, where the monster charged.

"Berry Magician Girls effect activates, when attacked I can change it to defense position, then special summon one monster from my hand, say hello to Chocolate Magician Girl!" She said, where said girl appeared out of the ground with a twirl, winking as it gave off the hand gestor for rock and roll while holding her wand.

 **Chocolate Magician Girl ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

"Next I activate the spell card Magical Dimension, by tributing one spellcaster on the filed, I can special summon one from my hand, goodbye Berry Magician Girl and come on out, Dark Magician Girl!" She said, where my eyes widened as said Magician Girl appeared out of a coffin, sitting on her wand and winking as well.

 **Dark Magician Girl ATK 2000 DEF 1700**

'Incredible, I never expected to see Dark Magician Girl, if she has who I think she has, then this is going to be a one sided duel.' I thought, not taking my eyes off the monster.

"Because of Magical Dimension, I get to destroy one of your monsters, say goodbye Energy Bravery!" She said, where the coffin shot forward and trapped the monster, killing it.

"Because my monsters target is no longer on the filed, I get to cancel my attack!" He said, with his monster kneeling back where it started. "I end my turn." He said, with her nodding. "I draw!" She said, where the man then held his hand out.

"I activate my trap card, Wild Tornado, this allows me to destroy one of your spell or traps, and seeing as you only have one, I'm choosing that one!" He said, with her shrugging as she sent it to the grave.

"Because of your trap, I get to set one from my hand as well." She said, setting a spell or trap. "I attack your captain with Chocolate Magician Girl!" She said, where said Magician Girl spun around, shooting chocolate at said monster, destroying it.

 **4000-400=3600**

"Not done yet, go Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!" She said, where I watched as the Dark Magician Girl used her signature move, pushing the man back a bit.

 **3600-2000=1600**

"Not bad, but this isn't over until its over!" He said, with her shrugging and me wondering where I've heard that from.

"I end my turn." She said, with him grinning.

"I draw and activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon, destroying your face down!" He said, where a gust of wind picked up, destroying her card. "Next I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in defense mode!" He said, where said warrior appeared, its shield held in front of it.

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

"I end my turn." He said, with me looking at the face down from earlier.

"I draw and attack your monster with Chocolate Magician Girl!" She said, where it was also destroyed by Chocolate. "Now finish him, Dark Magician Girl, Dark Burning Attack!" She said, where I watched as Dark Magician Girl finished the duel.

 **1600-2000=0**

"You win some you lose some!" The man said, grinning while the girl nodded.

"As you said, its all in the heart of the cards!" Saphira said, putting her cards away.

"Good duel, now do you mind telling me how I got here?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Right." The man said, snapping his fingers. "Well, before the black out, I went out to get some groceries, but when the black out happened, I saw your crash on the over pass, but when I got up there, it wasn't just you who crashed but all the Sector Security that was on your tail as well." He said, shocking me. "Seeing your duel runner, I knew who you were so I took you and your cards with me." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"Now how do I get my duel runner back if Sector Security has it?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. "That's not just something that you can buy, I built that duel runner from scrap!" I said, with him nodding.

"I know a guy, but I want you to get some rest before you continue on your way, you're in no condition to ride a duel runner." He said, with me clenching my fist.

"How about I duel you for that right, then well see if I'm capable." I said, with him wagging his finger at me.

"Sorry, but before you duel me, I'll have you duel against her." He said, pointing at Saphira.

"Fine by my, now hand over my-"

"With another deck other than your own." He said, where it felt like my heart stopped at that.

"Fine, but I get to chose the deck." I said, with him nodding.

"Fine by me, and don't expect for her to go easy on you, she's strong." He said, with me looking over at Saphira, who was simply looking at me with a board expression.

'There's no way I'm losing this duel.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at her. **  
**


	7. The Originals

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull**

 **But for this chapter, it wont be the Red Eyes deck, but a Dark Magician the Dragon Knight deck instead**

 **Extra Deck high Lv-low Lv**

 **1 x lv 8 Dark Magician the Dragon Knight**

 **1 x lv 8 Dark Paladin**

 **1 x lv 8 Amulet Dragon**

 **1 x lv 8 Mirror Force Dragon**

 **1 x lv 8 Tyrant Burst Dragon**

 **1 x lv 7 Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight**

 **1 x lv 7 Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword**

 **1 x lv 4 Doom Virus Dragon**

 **1 x lv 4 Rocket Hermos Cannon**

 **1 x lv 4 Goddess Bow**

 **1 x lv 2 Time Magic Hammer**

 **Normal Monsters High lv-Low lv**

 **3 x Dark Magician**

 **Effect monsters high lv-low lv**

 **1 x lv 8 Legendary Knight Timaeus**

 **1 x lv 8 Legendary Knight Hermos**

 **1 x lv 8 Legendary Knight Critias**

 **1 x lv 6 Apprentice Illusion Magician**

 **1 x lv 6 Dark Magician Girl**

 **1 x lv 4 Breaker the Magical Warrior**

 **3 x lv 4 Skilled Dark Magician**

 **2 x lv 4 Absolute Crusader**

 **1 x lv 4 Magical Exemplar**

 **1 x lv 4 Big Shield Gardna**

 **2 x lv 3 Magicians Rod**

 **2 x lv 2 Magicians Robe**

 **Spells**

 **1 x Dark Magic Attack**

 **1 x Dark Magic Curtain**

 **1 x Dark Magic Expanded**

 **1 x Dark Magic inheritance**

 **1 x Dark Magical circle**

 **1 x Illusion Magic**

 **1 x Legend of Heart**

 **1 x Pot of Duality**

 **1 x Reinforcement of the Army**

 **1 x Swords of Reviling Light**

 **1 x The Claw of Hermos**

 **1 x The Eye of Timaeus**

 **1 x The Fang of Critias**

 **1 x Thousand Knives**

 **Traps**

 **1 x Crush Card Virus**

 **1 x** **Dark Renewal**

 **1 x** **Eternal Soul**

 **1 x** **Magician Navigation**

 **1 x** **Mirror Force**

 **1 x** **Tyrant Wing**

 **n** **ow its time to duel!  
**

 **s** **tory start  
**

Walking back out side, I held the new deck in hand, ready to get out of here so that I could get my duel runner back. I didn't care about learning the deck, I just picked it. My cards were on the line, and they were coming home with me. "Looking confidant." The man said, with me looking at him, seeing him sitting down on a lounge chair, his legs crossed at the ankles. "So, you chose your deck, not going to learn it?" He asked, with me walking over to my end of the ring.

"I don't need to, because I know I'm going to win this." I said, making him frown. Turning to look at the other end of the ring, I saw Saphira already standing there with five cards in hand. "I'll go first!" I said, drawing five cards with one draw. "I play Reinforcement of the Army, allowing me to add one level 4 or lower warrior to my hand from my deck!" I said, playing the card. "I think I'll set that card face down as well." I said, where the back side of the card appeared. "I end my turn!" I said, with her nodding.

"I draw, and set five cards face down, your move." She said, keeping a calm expression.

"Draw!" I said, picking up my next card. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" I said, watching as the knight flew up and held its sword at the ready.

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

"When normal summoned, he gets a spell counter, giving him an extra 300 attack points!" I said, watching as he was buffed up.

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 1900 DEF 1000**

"Now attack, Magical Slash!" I called out, watching as he slashed at her from his spot, followed by a magic slash smacking into her.

 **4000-1900=2100**

"I end my turn." I said, narrowing my eyes at her as I expected her to play one of her face downs.

"I draw." She said, still calm. "I summon Fairy Tail Sleeper in defense mode." She said, where a sleeping cat appeared.

 **Fairy Tail Sleeper ATK 1850 DEF 1000**

"Next I activate two trap cards, dimension guardian and dimension sphinx, equipping both of them to my Fairy Tail Sleeper!" She said, with me narrowing my eyes at that. "I end my turn, your move." She said, with me nodding.

"I draw!" I said, looking at the card then back at her. "I tribute two monsters on the filed to bring forth a legend!" I said, watching as both of my monsters were removed. "I call forth the ultimate wizard, Dark Magician!" I said, but she didn't even seem phased as he rose from the ground, his staff spinning around him until he caught it, pointing it at her.

 **Dark Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2100**

"Next I play the spell card, Dark Magic Attack!" I said, shocking her. "If I control Dark Magician, I can destroy my opponents spell and trap cards!" I said, watching as Dark Magician pointed his rod in the air, followed by five purple fire balls flying past her monster, destroying her spell and trap cards. "Its time to attack!" I said, pointing at her monster. "Go, Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" I said, watching Dark Magician repeat his last move, with this purple fire ball crashing into her monster destroying it. "I set two cards face down and end my turn." I said, seeing that I was getting to her.

"I draw!" She said, looking at her card. "I summon Berry Magician Girl in attack mode, because of this, I then get to add a Magician Girl to my hand and end my turn!" She said, with the magician spinning around in the air as she added a card to her hand.

 **Berry Magician Girl ATK 400 DEF 400**

"I draw." I said, looking at my card. "I pay half my life points to activate Dark Magic Curtain!" I said, where I was shocked by lightning from above.

 **4000-2000=2000**

"Come forth, Dark Magician!" I said, shocking her as another Dark Magician appeared on the filed from a curtain that appeared behind me.

 **Dark Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2100**

"Attack, Dark Magician!" I said, with her throwing her hand out.

"I activate Berry magician effect, when attacked, I can change it to defense position, then I get to special summon one Magician Girl card from my hand, come forth Chocolate Magician Girl!" She said, with said monster appearing next to Berry Magician Girl.

 **Chocolate Magician Girl ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

"I still destroy your monster." I said, with her gritting her teeth as I was right. "I end my turn with that." I said, shocking her.

"You're not going to attack?" She asked, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"And lose half my attack points, no thank you." I said, with her gritting her teeth.

"I draw!" She said, picking her next card up. "I end my turn!" She said, gritting her teeth.

"I draw." I said, picking my next card up. I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode!" I said, watching as said monster appeared.

 **Skilled Dark Magician ATK 1900 DEF 1700**

"When three spell cards are activated while he's on the filed, I get to special summon one Dark Magician from my hand, deck or graveyard." I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "I attack Chocolate Magician Girl with Skilled Dark Magician!" I said, watching as he threw his rod out, followed by white lighting flying over to her.

"Not so fast, I activate her effect, to special summon Berry Magician Girl from the graveyard in attack mode. Because of this, your monsters attack is now directed at her and its attack is cut in half!" She said, with me narrowing my eyes at that.

 **Berry Magician Girl ATK 400 DEF 400**

 **Skilled Dark magician ATK 950 DEF 1700**

Because your monster is attacking Berry Magician Girl, I can changer her battle position to special summon Magician Girl from my hand, say hello to the apprentice, Dark Magician Girl!" She said, with said Magician Girl appearing on her wand, winking.

 **Dark Magician Girl ATK 2000 DEF 1700**

"Play time is over." I said, confusing her. "I activate my trap card, Dark Renewal!" I said, shocking her. "When you special summon a monster, I can destroy it and one spellcaster on the filed and special summon my own monster!" I said, her eyes widening as Dark Magician Girl covered her face before getting eaten by a coffin along with Skilled Dark Magician. "And I know just the card." I said, with her narrowing her eyes at me. "I special summon, MY Dark Magician Girl!" I said, watching as the coffin opened up, with Dark Magician Girl appearing, her wand on her shoulders then spinning around and sitting on it.

 **Dark Magician Girl ATK 2000 DEF 1700**

"I'll make you pay for using Dark Magician Girl against me!" She yelled, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"But you wont get the chance." I said, flipping over my face down. "I activate the spell card Dark Magic Expanded. With me having Two Dark Magicians and one Dark Magician Girl, I get to use all three of its effects." I said, shocking her. "All dark spellcasters gain 1000 attack points!" I said, watching as a spell circle appeared under all of them.

 **Dark Magician ATK 3500 DEF 2100**

 **Dark Magician ATK 3500 DEF 2100**

 **Dark Magician Girl ATK 3000 DEF 1700**

"That's not all." I said, her eyes widening. Dark spellcasters are unaffected by any effects by cards this turn, and you can activate them in return." I said, with her backing up. "Attack, Dark Magician!" I said, watching as it attacked Berry Magician Girl, destroying it. "Dark Magician, attack!" I said, watching as the second Dark Magician destroyed Chocolate Magician Girl.

 **2100-1900=200**

"You're done." I said, with Dark Magician girl tossing a fire ball at her. "Dark Burning Attack!" I called out, watching as it smacked right into her, knocking her away onto the ground.

 **200-3000=0**

Hearing clapping, I looked over at the man as he was clapping, still sitting down in his chair. "So, you really can duel without knowing the cards." He said, standing up. "That was quite the show." He said, where the monsters disappeared. "Come, lets go get something to eat, dueling makes me hungry!" He said, walking away, with Saphira up and beside him the next second, going on about what we should have for dinner.

Looking at the deck, I narrowed my eyes at it. It wasn't my red eyes deck, but I would get used to it, especially when it means getting my cards back. Putting the deck away, I followed after them. "How about a burger?" I suggested, with both of them looking at me.

"Sure, that sounds good." Saphira said, looking at the man as he nodded with a grin.

"You bet, heck I think I'll invite Tristan and my sister while we're at it!" He said, placing his hands behind his head as he walked away, with me thinking on where I had seen him from, but I couldn't place it.

 **Later**

Following behind Saphira and the man, we approached another man with spiky brown hair, a women with long brown hair and a boy, about the same age as Saphira. "Yo, Tristan, glad that you and Serenity could make it!" He said, grinning like a mad man.

"Anything for an old friend!" He said, where both of them high fived. He then took notice of me, all of them did, raising an eyebrow. "You're not Saphira's boyfriend that wants to meet the family, are you?" He asked, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"She's not even close to my type." I said, with Saphira nodding.

"I prefer guys who have more muscle." She said, with me shrugging.

"Good, because if you were, I would of kicked your-"

"Wow there, calm down!" The man said, stopping Tristan. "Remember that rumor I told you about, the one of that Red Eyes duelist in Satellite?" He asked, getting a nod from all three of them. "Well ta-da!" He said, holding his hands out to me.

All three of them stared at me, with the boy laughing. "I could take him, he doesn't seem so-"

"He took me down with a deck he just picked up." Saphira said, shocking the kid that he shut his mouth.

"If its a duel you want from me, then fine." I said, looking up at the man. "I'll take all three of them on." I said, getting my duel disk ready, but was stopped as the man grabbed my arm before I could.

"We're here for food, you can duel him some other time!" He said, with me nodding as following them into the restaurant. "Order whatever you want, this place has it all!" He said as we all sat down at a table, with me sitting between Tristan and the man, Saphira next to the man and the kid, with Serenity sitting next to Tristan.

"Burger." I said, with everyone looking at each other. "Its something I've never had, and I'm curious on what it tastes like." I said, with them nodding. "With lattice, tomato's, pickles and onions, maybe onions rings and beacon." I said, thinking more into it. "And cheese, got to have cheese." I said, nodding.

"Now that's a burger, I think I'll have-"

"No you wont Trent!" Serenity said, glaring at the kid, making him flinch. "You will go with the two for twenty menu like the rest of us!" She said, with Tristan nodding.

"Come on, how is it that he's getting-"

"You heard your mother, so listen to her brat!" The man said, narrowing his eyes at him, making him grumble to where we couldn't hear him. "As for you, I'll get that as well, along with fires and-"

"A chocolate milkshake!" I interrupted, with him looking at me with wide eyes, before he started laughing.

"Now that's what I call a meal!" He said, grinning. "Dipping the fires in the milkshake, perfect desert!" He said, with me nodding.

"At least ice cream!" Trent said, with Serenity sighing.

"I'm ok with that, but after." She said, making him smile.

"After we get home, we have ice cream at the house." Tristan said, making the kid groan. "So tell me, what's Old Domino City like now?" He asked, looking at me.

"That's something I haven't heard the Satellite get called in a long time." I said, thinking back to the last time I had heard that. Anyways, its in rubbles, there's no safe place there and everyone is living like rats. I said, with them looking a bit depressed at that.

"Man, to think that so long ago that it was a decent place to live." The man said, rubbing his head as he reached for the device on the table and started messing with it. "Lets just forget about it for now, I'm sure that in the future we'll be able to see it in its former glory once more."

"I'm sure you're right Uncle Wheeler." Trent said, with me getting an a name of the man now, with me thinking back to when we first met.

'I cant believe I never got his name, and if I asked him for it now, then it would make me look like an idiot.' I thought, followed by a waiter stopping by, placing drinks in front of us. 'But we didn't order, unless it was what Wheeler was messing with.' I thought, seeing that I got a chocolate milkshake.

"You're used to the way things ran back at the Satellite, its ok." Serenity said, with me looking at her. "All of us were like that, and over time we just got used to it." She said, with the others, excluding Saphira and Trent, nodding.

"So, who are your parents?" I asked, looking at Saphira, who kept a calm look.

"My mother was Tea Moto, while my father was Yugi Moto, The first King of Games." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at that.

"I call bullshit, you don't look older than thirteen-"

"I'm fifteen, but thank you." She interrupted. "My father died in Old Domino City, while my mother died in child birth. Uncle Wheeler has been taking care of me after my adoptive parents could no longer afford to feed me, that was when I was five." She said, with me looking away.

'Younger than I was when I was abandoned.' I thought, gritting my teeth. "Still, I don't believe that you're the daughter of-"

"Its true kid." Wheeler said, with me looking at him. "Who do you think we are, just a bunch of random people?" He asked, pointing over at Tristan and his self. "We grew up with Yug, heck we even picked on him until he helped us and from then on we were best buds!" He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"If I recall, Yugi's best friend was Joey Whee...ler." I said, my eyes widening at the man sitting next to me.

"And we have a winner!" Saphira said, with me looking at her, with her nodding. "My uncle is Joey Wheeler, brother to Serenity Wheeler, now known as Serenity Taylor, married to Tristan Taylor, mother to Trent Taylor, whos best friends with Saphira Moto, daughter of Yugi Moto and Tea Moto." She explained, pointing at her self.

"You got to be shitting me." **  
**


	8. Not as it seems

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull**

 **But for this chapter, it will be the Red Eyes and Dark Magician the Dragon Knight deck**

 **Extra Deck high Lv-low Lv**

 **1 x lv 8 Dark Magician the Dragon Knight**

 **1 x lv 8 Dark Paladin**

 **1 x lv 8 Amulet Dragon**

 **1 x lv 8 Mirror Force Dragon**

 **1 x lv 8 Tyrant Burst Dragon**

 **1 x lv 7 Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight**

 **1 x lv 7 Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword**

 **1 x lv 4 Doom Virus Dragon**

 **1 x lv 4 Rocket Hermos Cannon**

 **1 x lv 4 Goddess Bow**

 **1 x lv 2 Time Magic Hammer**

 **Normal Monsters High lv-Low lv**

 **3 x Dark Magician**

 **Effect monsters high lv-low lv**

 **1 x lv 8 Legendary Knight Timaeus**

 **1 x lv 8 Legendary Knight Hermos**

 **1 x lv 8 Legendary Knight Critias**

 **1 x lv 6 Apprentice Illusion Magician**

 **1 x lv 6 Dark Magician Girl**

 **1 x lv 4 Breaker the Magical Warrior**

 **3 x lv 4 Skilled Dark Magician**

 **2 x lv 4 Absolute Crusader**

 **1 x lv 4 Magical Exemplar**

 **1 x lv 4 Big Shield Gardna**

 **2 x lv 3 Magicians Rod**

 **2 x lv 2 Magicians Robe**

 **Spells**

 **1 x Dark Magic Attack**

 **1 x Dark Magic Curtain**

 **1 x Dark Magic Expanded**

 **1 x Dark Magic inheritance**

 **1 x Dark Magical circle**

 **1 x Illusion Magic**

 **1 x Legend of Heart**

 **1 x Pot of Duality**

 **1 x Reinforcement of the Army**

 **1 x Swords of Reviling Light**

 **1 x The Claw of Hermos**

 **1 x The Eye of Timaeus**

 **1 x The Fang of Critias**

 **1 x Thousand Knives**

 **Traps**

 **1 x Crush Card Virus**

 **1 x** **Dark Renewal**

 **1 x** **Eternal Soul**

 **1 x** **Magician Navigation**

 **1 x** **Mirror Force**

 **1 x** **Tyrant Wing**

 **n** **ow its time to duel!  
**

 **s** **tory start  
**

'I cant believe it.' I thought, sitting down on the bed that I was allowed to use. 'Joey Wheeler, my childhood hero, is the same man who has my cards held hostage.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at the deck that stood on the desk in front of me. 'Its going to be a tough one, because he used to be the King of Games as well, after Jaden Yuki.' I thought, closing my eyes. 'Its a dream come true, to be able to duel against my hero, but I just wish it was under better circumstances.' I thought as the alarm went off, with me hitting it. "Its time." I said, standing up and walking over to the deck, picking it up.

Walking over to the door, I opened it and made my way outside, knowing that with this duel, it would decide my fate. Once outside, I got a clear view of the Satellite, with the sun rising in the distance it made it look like a whole new place. "Looks like you're up and ready." Joey said, with me looking at him over my shoulder, seeing him dressed and ready with Kaiba Corps old Duel Disk.

"The sooner this is over with, the sooner I can get my cards back." I said, walking over to one end of the ring while he walked over to the other end.

"I'll say this, it isn't just about the cards." He said, confusing me once I faced him, activating our Duel Disks.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"That's for you to learn." He said, drawing five cards.

"If that's the case, I'll start!" I said as I drew my five cards. "I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" I said, with said monster appearing with his sword at the ready.

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

"Because he was normal summoned, he gains an extra 300 attack points!" I said, watching as he was buffed up.

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 1900 DEF 1000**

"I set two cards face down and end my turn!" I said, setting two cards face down, watching him nod.

"Not bad, I draw!" He said, smirking. "I set two cards face down and summon Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight in attack mode!" He said, with said monster appearing with a jump out of the ground, slashing his sword like arm around till he faced my monster.

 **Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight ATK 1800 DEF 1600**

"I end my turn." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

'I have a felling that he's using my deck.' I thought as I looked at his duel disk. "I draw." I said, picking up my next card. "I summon Magicians Rod in attack mode!" I said, watching as only the Dark Magicians rod appeared.

 **Magicians Rod ATK 1600 DEF 100**

When summoned, I get to search my deck for a spell or trap that has Dark Magician in its text!" I said, looking at the deck. "And I know just the card!" I said, watching as the deck spit it into my hand. "Next I set one card face down, and activate Breaker the Magical Warriors ability, by removing the three hundred attack points it gained, I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards!" I said, with him nodding. "I destroy the one on your right!" I said, with him nodding as Breaker the Magical Warrior shot a fire ball at it, destroying it.

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior ATK 1600 DEF 1000**

"Next, I activate the trap card Magician Navigation, allowing me to special summon a Dark Magician from my hand in attack mode!" I said, with Joey narrowing his eyes. "Come forth, Dark Magician!" I said, holding my hand up, with Dark Magician appearing, his wand spinning around until he caught it, showing that it was black and red instead of the blue and red that was already on the filed.

 **Dark Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2100**

"Next I get to special summon another level 7 or lower dark monster from my deck!" I said, shocking him. "Come forth, Dark Magician!" I said, watching this one appear from the sky, where he pulled his rod from the ground, this one being purple and red.

 **Dark Magician ATK 2500 DEF 2100**

"But I'm not done yet." I said, shocking him. "I play the spell card, Fang of Critias!" I said, showing it to him before playing it. "By using my trap card, Crush Card Virus, I can fusion summon a legendary dragon, Doom Virus Dragon!" I said, where we watched as the Crush Card Virus card started to take form of a dragon, giving off a roar as it formed.

 **Doom Virus Dragon ATK 1900 DEF 1500**

"Then that means-"

"That's right, all monsters you control and that are in your hand, if they are at 1500 attack points or more, are destroyed!" I said, watching him send his monster and one card from his hand to the grave. "You're finished, ATTACK!?" I yelled, watching as all of them attacked at once, followed by an explosion that send him flying back, landing on the ground with a thud.

 **4000-2100-2100-1600-1600-1900=0**

"Wow, I cant believe it." Joey said, sitting up. "You rendered your deck worthless within your second turn!" He said, shocking me, where I even looked at my cards, seeing that he was right. "You beat me, but now all you have to do is figure out what I mean by its not just about the cards." He said, making me frown.

All the monsters were still on the filed, with me looking at them. "What your asking me, isn't about the cards, but if I'm dueling for friends." I said, looking at him. "Sorry to break it to you, but I've always been alone, and I will forever be alone." I said, walking over to him, where I reached into his duel disk once he stood up and pulled out a single card. "Ill be forgotten, just like Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" I said, his eyes widening.

"There's a Red Eyes synchro dragon!?" He said, pulling his hair. "I never thought, Man I got to go find one and quick!?" He said, running off, tossing the duel disk on the table before heading inside.

"Idiot." I said, walking over to his duel disk, taking my cards and sliding in the Dark Magician the Dragon Knight deck in its place. "Welcome home old friend." I said, putting my cards back where they belonged. Walking inside, I saw Saphira standing at the door, wearing a school uniform. "You wouldn't happen to know where this Friend of Joeys is, the one who can get my duel runner back?" I asked, with her turning to me.

"His name is Blister, and we really don't like him, but Uncle has a deal with him that if he wants something, he has to do it." She said, crossing her arms. "Go to a store called Bootleg, show them your Red Eyes Black Dragon and ask for milk, then Blister will find you." She said, turning around. "You can go now, nothings holding you here." She said, closing the door behind her, leaving me in an empty house.

"Friends, I don't need them." I said, walking back to the room that I was staying in to collect my things.

 **Later that night**

"Dame store, no one knows the name of it, bootleg." I muttered, turning the corner, only to stop once I saw Yusei stop as well, looking at me with wide eyes. "Yusei, what are you doing here?" I asked, not expecting him to see me, even with me wearing my Red eyes helmet.

"Looking for a place called Bootleg, you heard of it?" He asked, catching me off guard.

"Let me guess, duel runner is missing as well." I said, catching him off guard this time.

"As well, you lost yours?" He asked, with me nodding. "I didn't see you at the Facility, did something happen?" He asked, with me following him down the street.

"When you and Jack summoned the Crimson Dragon, there was a power outage, shut everything down and I crashed, I got away but Sector Security got there hands on my duel runner." I said, with him looking at me.

"What do you know of the Crimson Dragon?" He questioned, with me looking at him, but saw that we were being followed by some guys in suits.

"More than anyone you will ever meet." I said, gaining his interest. "They say five dragons fought a darkness, but that's a lie, it was six dragons. I would tell you who they are, but this legend is so secret that the people on the top would kill for this information." I said, shocking him.

"Then tell me, how do you know if your a signer?" He asked, with me nodding.

"Your dragon will revile it to you, only then will you know." I said, getting a nod.

"So then, I'll have to talk with my dragon when I get the chance." He said, with me laughing at him. "What's so funny?" He asked, stopping.

"The only way that you will get to communicate with your dragon is if you have the gift." I said, looking at the sign. "Oh, we're here." I said, with him looking up at the sign as well.

"I would like to talk more about this, but later seems like the best option." He said, entering the shop, with me following him in. Once inside, was saw that it was a bar. "My kind of place." He said as we walked down the stairs, only to stop once I patted him on the shoulder.

"You talk to him first, I'm going to go, entertain myself." I said, with Yusei nodding and walking over to the bar. I made my way over to an empty table, keeping my back to the suits that sat at another table.

After a bit, I saw Yusei get up and start to leave, with me following behind the suits as they followed after him. Once outside, we all stopped once we heard a duel runner start, with me looking up and seeing someone ride one off of the building and land in front of Yusei. Rushing forward, I tripped one of the suits before he could start running.

Looking bat at Yusei, I watched him get pulled onto the back and taken, with the second guy turning to me in shock, where I then kicked his buddy in the face, knocking him out. "I don't know about you, but I just missed my ride." I said, narrowing my eyes at him as I activated my duel disk. "And I don't like being late, so lets get this over with." I said, seeing him pull his own duel disk out and getting ready for a fight.

"You messed with the wrong man, I summon Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!" He said, where said monster appeared, dancing like she had fans in her hands.

 **Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier ATK 1700 DEF 900**

"With that I'll end my turn!" He said, with me shacking my head at him.

"I draw." I said, looking at the card. "I activate the spell card, Red Eyes Insight. By sending one red eyes monster from my hand or deck to the grave, I can add one red eyes spell or trap card to my hand!" I said, looking at my deck. "I send Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning from my deck to add the spell card Red Eyes Fusion to my hand!" I said, with him narrowing his eyes. "Next I activate the spell card Cards of the Red Stone, by discarding one level seven monster from my hand I get to draw two cards!" I said, discarding a card and drawing two more. "Next, I get to send another level seven monster to the graveyard from my deck and I'm sending Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" I said, taking said card and sending it to the grave. "Now its time for the main event, activate the spell card Red Eyes Fusion, to send Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to the grave, I get to fusion summon Archfiend Black Skull Dragon!" I said, sending two more cards to the grave as Archfiend Black Skull Dragon crawled out of the ground, spewing lava allover the place.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200 DEF 2500**

"Now attack and destroy his monster!" I said, watching as dance princess of the ice Barrier shrunk in on its self as a giant lava ball came crashing down on her, destroying her completely.

 **4000-1500=2500**

"Its over, because once he dose battle, I get to send one red eyes monster from my grave to the deck, and depending on its original attack, is how much effect damage you take, I send Red Eyes Archfiend of Lighting back to deal 2500 points of effect damage!" I said, shocking him as Archfiend Black Skull dragon shot another lava ball at him, knocking him to the ground.

As he laid on the ground, I walked over to him. "Sorry, but now I'm late." I said, kicking him in the face, knocking him out. Pulling out my phone, I watched as a red dot moved down the map at a high speed. 'Where are you going, Yusei Fudo.' I thought, following the path that it was leading me, glad that I slid a tracker onto his shoulder.

 **Later**

Walking up to the door that my tracker lead me to, I knocked on it, only to get no answer. "Knock, Knock." I said, loud enough for them to hear me. After a few seconds, the door opened, showing Yusei Fudo, who had a shocked look on his face.

"How did you find me?" He asked, backing away from the door, letting me in and then closing the door behind me.

"Easy, my tracker." I said, pulling said tracker off his shoulder, shocking him and the man sitting down at a computer. "So, Blister, right?" I asked, with him narrowing his eyes at me. "Joey Wheeler sent me to you, saying you have a way to get my runner from Sector Security." I said, with him nodding.

"He's right." Blister said, with Yusei and I walking over to the window. "They looking for you as well?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"No, they don't know who there looking for, but Yusei." I said, crossing my arms as I leaned against the window. "So, what's the plan?" I asked, not wanting to be left out.

"Well, if it was just one of you that would be easier, because I only have one uniform." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at that. "I could get you a second set of key cards and access codes, but that's all-"

"That will be enough." I said, shocking him. "Yusei can take the uniform, I'll take the hard way in, the vents." I said, shocking them. "I've been in smaller spaces, so it shouldn't be that small." I said, looking at him. "If I don't hear from you when I start up my runner, then that will mean that your in trouble and I'll make my way over to you." I said, with Yusei nodding. "I'll be back up, anything else?" I asked, with Blister nodding.

"When did they take your ride?" Blister asked, with me nodding.

"A couple of weeks ago." We both said, looking at the other then back at Blister.

"So you two were taken on the same day, then where's your beauty mark?" Blister asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"I was taken in by Joey Wheeler, he got to me before Sector Security could." I said, with Yusei looking at me.

"I recognize that name, he was king of games a long time ago, am I right?" Yusei asked, with me nodding.

"Ya, the original Red Eyes." I said, narrowing my eyes, but they couldn't see it as I still had my helmet on. 'He wasn't at all what I thought he would be like, all friends this and friends that.' I thought, looking out the window at the chopper that flew over. 'No one is as they seem.' I thought as I looked back at them. "I'm going to catch some Z's, wake me when everything is a go." I said, walking over to a corner and laying down, looking at the wall.

"Not much of a talker, my kind of guy." Blister said, with me shacking my head at him.

"There's more to him than meets the eyes." Yusei said, with me knowing he was talking about the information I had.

 **The next day**

Waking up, I popped my neck as I sat up, seeing blister placing a bag on the deck in front of Yusei, who was asleep. Standing up, I walked over to him. "Everything ready?" I asked, with him looking at me and nodding. "Good." I said, holding my hand out to him, with him placing the key card in my hand, along with a piece of paper.

"That's the passcode, be sure not to get caught." He said, with me nodding, kicking Yusei's chair, waking him up as I started walking out of the room.

"I'll see you later Yusei, we still have a lot to talk about. I said, with him nodding as I left the room.

 **Later that night, sector security HQ**

Crawling through the vents, I finally reached the top floor, where I saw Yusei punch in the code and walk in, with me breaking the vent and hoping down, landing next to the key pad. 'This better work.' I thought as I used the key card and passcode, where it then opened, giving me access. Walking in, I pulled out my phone and followed the signal to my duel runner.

Once I reached it, I looked around, not seeing anyone nearby, meaning that I was along. Climbing up to the top of the create, I jumped down and landed on top of my duel runner, but then heard yelling and the sound of a duel runner passing by, meaning that they were onto Yusei. I didn't move or start my duel runner, because I waited for them to get out of range before starting up and driving through the create, breaking through it and making my way back to the way I came in.

Once there, I stopped next to the key pad and punched in my ID, with the door opening. "Home free!" I said, driving right off the edge, going down five floors, then turning around and jumping again, going down another five and repeating the process until I got to the bottom floor.

Looking up, I could tell that Yusei was still up there. Turning my duel runner around, I got ready to go and make a path or him. "Get out of there, Sector Security is surrounding the place!" I heard Blisters voice in my ear, shocking me.

"How are you hacked into my helmets intercom?" I asked, facing towards the place I planed to go to help Yusei.

"I got Yusei, and don't worry about that now, just get out of there!" He said, with me gritting my teeth, not liking the idea but it was my only chance. Turning around, I went out the front door, where I saw Sector Security forming around me, trying to hit me with there electric batons, but went fast enough to catch me before I turned to the left and got out of there. **  
**


	9. Leo and Luna

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull** **  
**

 **Now lets Rev it up!**

 **s** **tory start  
**

"What are you doing here?" I heard the voice of Saphira, with me waking up and seeing her standing over me.

"I came back because I needed a place to stay, but don't worry, it wont be for long." I said, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Why didn't you just leave and get your own place?" She asked, crossing her arms. "What, didn't have any money so you decided to be a-"

"Don't even finish that." I said, standing up, with her stepping back as I made my way over to my helmet and put it on.

"-are you at?" I heard blister, shocking me. "Answer me Dakota, where are you at!?" I heard again, this time getting the entire sentence.

"What Blister?" I asked, looking over at Saphira, who turned away and walked out the door, leaving me alone.

"Its Yusei!" He said, gaining my full attention. "He's trapped in the Tops apartment, I need your help getting him out!" He said, with me nodding as that was important.

"Where are the Tops, I'm new in town." I said, walking over to the door.

"I'll send you my location, just get here quick!" He said, with me walking out the door and over to the exit.

 **Later, Tops**

"Blister, any news?" I asked, stopping next to him and looking over the edge of the building he was at, seeing Sector Security had blocked the entire building off.

"Nothing, and Yusei hasn't made a move either, so for now, its a stalemate." Blister answered, with me shacking my head.

"Not anymore." I said, taking off my helmet and coat, showing that I was wearing a maintenance uniform. "I'm going in, they don't know what I look like, so I'll be able to get in and out." I said, handing him my gear.

"If you get caught-"

"I wont, trust me." I said, making my way to the building, leaving blister behind. 'Master of disguise, ya right.' I thought, putting on a confused expression as I walked over to the building, only to get stopped by a guard, confusing me. "Excuse me, I need to get to work." I said, trying to get around him, but he stepped back in my path.

"I cant let you pass-"

"Really, you got a warrant that sais otherwise?" I asked, crossing my arms, with him rubbing the back of his head. "That's what I thought, I could have your badge for abusing the law!" I said, shocking him as he backed up.

"Hey, I'm just doing what my superior officer told me to-"

"Good idea, let me call your superior officer, YOUR BOSS!?" I yelled, gaining everyone's attention as I pulled out a phone and started dialing a number, shocking him even more.

"What seems to be the problem over here!?" A familiar voice said, gaining my attention, with me turning to face Trudge, who had his arms crossed. "Are you interfering with an police investigation?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"The way I see it, you don't have a warrant to prevent me from going to work, so you're interfering with my job!" I pointed out, with him narrowing his eyes at me as I placed the phone to my ear.

"Why you little-"

Hello, Chief, I would like to make a complaint about one of your subordinates." I said, shocking him. "Yes, His name is...Trudge, Badge number-"

"Fine, get going!" Trudge said, waving me off, making me smile as I bluffed.

"Nevermind sir, he stepped aside, thank you for your help!" I said, hanging up the phone and then glaring at Trudge. "Never get in my way of doing my job, I may be a plumber, but I clean the chiefs toilets, and I'm the dame best plumber in New Domino!" I said, with him storming off.

Turning around, I continued on my way. "Wait!" Trudge said, stopping me. "What's your name?" He asked, with me turning to face him.

"Its Max, Max Tenison." I lied, with him nodding and continuing on his way, with me doing the same.

Walking into the building, I sighed. 'Now to find the security room.' I thought, looking over at the camera in the right corner before walking down the hall.

 **Later**

'This is it.' I thought, mopping the floor, watching as a guard walked out of a room that had a lot of camera's in it.

Walking up to the room, I knocked on it, where it was opened not long after. "What is it?" He asked, crossing his arms, not seeming happy right now.

"Oh, well I was wondering if I could mop in there, you know, get everything clean?" I asked, making him sigh.

"We have to keep this room clean at all times, so no." He said, shocking me.

"Well, can I at least get that water up." I said, confusing him.

"What water?" He asked, with me pointing behind him. As soon as he turned around, I smacked him upside the head with the metal mop, knocking him out. Pushing him forward, he fell into the room, landing on the ground with a thud. Looking down the hallways, I saw no one and then entered, with me locking the door behind me.

Walking over to the computer, I started messing with the cameras, erasing me from them and also finding where Yusei at crashed yesterday. Watching him, I saw two kids, a boy and girl with green hair, come out and take both him and his duel runner. Following the kids with the camera's, I watched them go straight to the top, with me getting Yusei's location. "Sorry buddy, but you're going to be out for a while, thanks for the help though." I said, looking at the knocked out guard. "Lets get you into position." I said, walking over to the guard and picking him up.

 **Later, top of the Tops**

As the elevator opened, I spotted Yusei's duel runner. Walking over to it, I saw that his duel field was missing. Looking forward, I saw a duel in progress outside. Walking over to the glass, I saw that it was Yusei and the boy, with the girl standing to the side, watching. Looking at Yusei, I couldn't help but frown as he looked confused about something. Then my back burned like crazy, with me looking down at the girl, seeing her place a hand on her deck, giving a nod every now and then. 'So, she's one of us as well.' I thought, looking over at the boy. 'Which means that he might be one as well, small possibility.' I thought, closing my eyes. 'Yusei, Jack, the red girl, little girl, little boy, yep that's five, plus me is six.' I thought, smiling. 'My mission is almost complete.' I thought, looking back at Yusei, who went back to him normal self.

I watched as he activated a spell card, changing the position of all of his opponents monsters, and it appeared to shock the kid. Walking over to the door, I leaned against the side of it as I crossed my arms, wanting to know what would happen next. I watched as he summoned Junk Synchron in attack mode, where he then special summoned Nitro Synchron in defense mode. Then, I watched as he tuned his Junk Synchron with Speed Warrior, synchro summoning Junk Warrior. Finally, he then tuned Nitro Synchron with Junk Warrior to synchro summon Nitro Warrior.

"You said one of your favorites, dose that mean that you remember who you are?" The boy said, shocking me that Yusei lost his memories, at least for a bit.

"Hey Leo!" Yusei said, with me gaining the boys name. "Get ready, because my Nitro Warrior is de-magnetizing your magnet!" He said, where Nitro Warrior jumped forward, punching his Morphtronic Magnen, destroying it.

"The crowd isn't liking this!" Leo said, staring at his destroyed monster.

"Then the crowd isn't going to this then." Yusei said, gaining our attention. "See, when Nitro Warrior successfully destroys a monster by battle, he gets to change one of your monsters from defense mode to attack mode and gets to battle against it!" he said, with me looking at the shocked look of Leo. "So I'm switching your Celfon to attack mode!" He said, with me knowing that this was game.

"No way!" Leo said, with me watching his monster spin around and turn back to attack mode.

"Sorry, but yes way!" Yusei said, pointing at him monster. Nitro Warrior, attack Celfon with Dynamite Crunch!" He said, where his monster attacked once more, destroying Leos monster and defeating Leo all together.

I clapped my hands, a slow clap, gaining everyone's attention. "Now, I must admit, that was a good duel." I said, with Yusei's eyes widening.

"Wait, you're-"

He didn't get to finish as I threw a card at him, with him catching it. Seeing him look at it, his eyes widened. "Now, if you're ready-"

Before I could finish, the girl screamed, holding her head, scaring me and everyone else. Running forward, I grabbed her hands and felt the pain she felt. Each word her cards told her about me. To fear me, To run away, To fight, To trust. Once I removed my hands from her, she collapsed, with me catching her and moving her around to where I held her bridal style. "What happened to Luna?" The boy asked, with me looking down at him.

"She...just has a headache, she'll be fine." I said, looking at Yusei, getting a nod from him. "Leo, is it?" I asked, getting a nod from him. "Show me where her room is so I can lay her down, she's tired." I said, with him nodding and leading the way.

 **Later**

"Ok, dinners ready!" I said, walking into the dining room with four plates, two in hand and the other two on my for arms.

"I didn't know that you could cook?" Yusei said, with me placing a plate in front of him.

"Its just boiled pasta with some sauce." I said, placing another plate in front of Leo, who kept his eyes on the hallway.

"Is Luna ok?" He asked, looking at me as I placed another plate down next to him.

"Yes, and I'm about to go wake her up." I said, placing the last plate next to Yusei. Walking over to the hallway, I saw that there was a light coming from Lunas room. Walking up to it, I knocked on it. "Luna, may I come in?" I asked, but didn't get an answer. Turning the door nob, I found that it was unlocked. "I'm coming in!" I announced, pushing the door open, where I spotted Luna holding her cards to her chest. "Speaking to the spirits?" I asked, walking in and closing the door behind me, where I leaned on it.

"The spirits, they say many things about you, all at once and it hurt." She said, keeping her eyes down at her cards.

"Then how about I let you listen to my cards, and let them tell you about me." I said, pulling out one card from my deck. "Red Eyes Flare Metal Dragon." I said, tossing it at her, with it landing next to her, with her moving her eyes to look at it. "Red Eyes and I have been together for a long time, I trust him with my life." I said, with her picking up the card.

She placed both hands on the card, closing her eyes. "He tells a sad story, about being forgotten, but not by you, but its best friends, it trusts you, more than anyone, but he sais that you will forget something, lose something important, I don't know what, because he wont tell me, he doesn't trust me like he trusts you, but it makes him sad." She said, looking at me.

'I'll forget and lose something, that's not good.' I thought, frowning at that. "Well, that goes to show you that I'm not a bad guy." I said, with her nodding. "Come on, I made dinner for us." I said, jerking my head to the door, with her nodding and following me out.

 **Later that night**

"You ready?" I asked, Yusei, with him nodding.

"Ya, its best that we leave." He said, with me nodding. "And Blister is waiting downstairs with your duel runner?" He asked, with me nodding. "Ok then, lets get out of here." He said, with me opening the elevator and Yusei pushing his duel runner in.

Pushing the button for the first floor, I watched Yusei hop on his duel runner. "Once we reach the bottom floor, we turn right, from there we meet up with Blister." I said, with him nodding. Once the doors opened, Yusei pulled his duel runner out, with me following him over to mine, seeing that Blister left it there, confusing me. Walking forward, I looked both ways as the doors closed. 'Blister, you're either and idiot or very stealthy.' I thought, getting out of the maintenance uniform and putting on my own coat and helmet, following after Yusei as he drove off.

As we drove, we didn't get three blocks away before Trudge pulled up in front of us. "I was beginning to think that you didn't like me Yusei!" He said, stopping in front of us, making us stop as well. "So, you two going to come in quietly?" He asked, with me turning around, looking at the car that pulled up without its headlights on. "That's what I expected-"

The car turned its lights on, stopping them. I watched as a little man in a clown get up stepped out of the car and walked forward into the light. "Officer Trudge, arnt you suppose to be guarding the candles and calendars keas at the outer rim mall?" The man questioned, making me laugh.

"Trudge is a mall cop, that's quite the demotion." I said, looking at Trudge, who looked pissed.

"I didn't get your name short stock?" Trudge asked, glaring at the clown man.

"Special detective Lazar, I work for the director general, and I out rank you." He said, with me laughing even more.

"Ya, by a LONG shot, seriously, isn't mall cop like the lowest of low for an officer?" I asked, seeing Trudge gritting his teeth. "Go on trudge, you don't have the authority here anymore." I said, looking at Lazar. "He has business with us, I can tell." I said, getting a nod from him.

"Yes, official business." He said, pissing Trudge off.

"Both of these Satellite punks stole-"

"I'm sorry, but you stole them first, we just stole them back." I said, glaring at trudge.

"You street beat cops should know your place and shut your mouths!" Lazar said, shocking me at the tone he used against trudge. I didn't have anything to add to it, I was just in shock.

"What kind of business?" Yusei asked, breaking the small silence.

"Delivery, for both of you." He said, pulling out two envelopes. He handed me mine first with a picture of the Crimson Dragon, but Yusei got another photo, one that I didn't see as I was focused on the Crimson Dragon and what it meant. "We would like for both of you to participate in the fortune cup, if you refuse, you may not get answers and you might just lose something." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him as he turned around. "Have a good evening." He said, walking back to his car. **  
**


	10. The Black Rose

**Final Deck, wont change till Season 2**

 **Extra Deck**

 **1 x Red Eyes Flare metal Dragon (Being Made Synchro monster)**

 **3 x Archfiend Black Skull Dragon (Fusion monster)**

 **Traps**

 **3 x Return of the Red Eyes**

 **2 x Red Eyes Spirit**

 **1 x Mirror Force**

 **1 x Magical Cylinder**

 **Spells**

 **2 x Cards of the Red Stone**

 **2 x Inferno Fire Blast**

 **3 x Red Eyes Fusion**

 **2 x Red Eyes Insight**

 **1 x Dragons Mirror**

 **1 x Stamping Destruction**

 **1 x Dragons Shrine**

 **Effect Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **1 x Lv 10 Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 9 Red eyes Darkness Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Zombie Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes Black Flare Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning**

 **1 x Lv 6 Meteor Dragon Red Eyes Impact**

 **1 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Wyvern**

 **1 x Lv 4 Gearfried the Red Eyes Iron Knight**

 **2 x Lv 4 Red Eyes Retro Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 3 Red Eyes Baby Dragon**

 **1 x Lv 1 Black Metal Dragon (Being Made Tuner)**

 **2 x Lv 1 The Black Stone of Legend (Being Made Tuner)**

 **Normal Monsters High Lv-Low Lv**

 **2 x Lv 7 Red Eyes B. Dragon**

 **2 x Lv 6 Summoned Skull** **  
**

 **Now lets Rev it up!**

 **s** **tory start  
**

"Really, you moved in?" Saphira said, standing at the door as I woke up.

"Ya, Joey gave me permission, and not only that it looks like all of us will be in the fortune cup." I said, shocking her as I showed her my invitation, that had two other tickets in it as well.

"REALLY!?" She said, looking really excited. "I cant wait, oh man, what am I going to wear, is the world ready for-"

"Easy!" I said, getting her to stop. "Where's Joey, is he home?" I asked, with her shacking her head.

"No, but Jesse is suppose to be stopping by." He said, gaining my attention. "He's only here to drop off some money he owes uncle, and I don't like him, he's been to the Facility a few times, he's done some bad things, uncle always tells me to stay away from him." She said, rubbing her arms.

"If that's the case, I'll deal with him." I said, with her nodding. "When is he suppose to arrive?" I asked, with her looking at her watch.

"Now." she said, followed by knocking at the door. "See, told you." She said, with me walking to the front door.

Looking through the peephole, I saw a person who looked just like Joey, but had marks on his face. "Joey, I'm dropping off your money!" He said, with me opening the door. "Here you-Hey, you're not my cousin!" He said, pointing at me with a shocked look.

"No, I'm his new roommate." I said, with him nodding.

"Well, here's his money, and tell him that I'm going after that Black Rose again, I'm bound to find her some time!" He said, grinning as he started walking away.

I tossed the money down on the dresser and followed after him. 'Black Rose Dragon, so, its time to meet up with this Red Girl.' I thought, smirking as I get to meet her in person, if she showed up.

 **Later, docs**

It was chaos out here. There had to be at least fifty people, maybe more, each with a marker of there own. I kept my head down and eyes forward, looking at each and every person. Something told me, that this Black Rose was someone who would hide who they were. A mask, cloak, anything to hide who they were.

Looking at the duel, I saw that it was Jesse and some other guy, with me walking on, trying to get a sign of this Black Rose. Walking over to the duel filed, I stepped next to Jesse, who had just won his duel. "Ya win some, ya lose some, that's just how it is!" Jesse said, where he turned to face he, jumping back in shock. "The hell are you doing here!?" He yelled, but then my back burned, with me looking past him to see a person in a mask and cloak.

"I'm here for her." I said, walking past him, getting my duel disk ready, with her doing the same.

"Oh shit, that's Black Rose!?" Jesse said, standing next to me. "Trust me, you don't stand-"

"I'm not here to win, I'm here to see what she's got." I said, with both of us drawing five cards. "Ladies first, Black Rose." I said, with her nodding and setting her entire hand face down, not saying a word. "Fine, I draw!" I said, getting my next card. "I summon Red Eyes Retro Dragon in attack mode!" I said, watching as said dragon appeared out of a blue portal, giving out a roar.

 **Red Eyes Retro Dragon ATK 1700 DEF 1600**

"He wont be staying long as I banish him to special summon Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack mode!" I said, watching as a darkness surrounded Red Eyes Retro Dragon, where it looked like it was in pain as it started expanding, taking the form of Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon.

 **Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon ATK 2800 DEF 2400**

"Using his effect, I special summon Red Eyes Baby Dragon in defense mode!" I said, watching as a baby red eyes appeared, giving off a small roar before crossing its wings in front of it. "I end my turn." I said, shocking a lot of people.

"Why didn't he attack, she's wide open?"

"She's got a huge defense idiot, if he attacks then he most likely will lose his monsters!"

I watched as she drew her card, looked at it then at her filed. I watched as she flipped a card, reviling it to be doppelganger, with me narrowing my eyes at that. "I end." She said, with me hearing her echoing voice.

'Same person, even with that echo.' I thought, where I imagined the red girls face, seeing it under her mask. "I draw." I said, picking up my next card. 'I can finish her, but I want to know what she's made of.' I thought as I looked at her. "I tribute Red Eyes Baby Dragon to summon Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning in attack mode!" I said, watching as a Summoned Skull appeared, but it was black and red with lightning sparking around him.

 **Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning ARK 2500 DEF 1200**

"Next I'll special summon Red Eyes Baby Dragon back to the field in defense mode." I said, watching as it appeared once more.

 **Red Eyes Baby Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 700**

"I end." I said, with people getting confused.

"Seriously, he's taking it easy on her." One guy said, with me looking at him, shutting him up with my glair.

"Draw." She said, gathering her next card. "I end." She said, with me narrowing my eyes at her.

"Seriously, I could of taken you down ten times over by now." I said, drawing my next card. "I end." I said, knowing my comment got to her.

"Draw." She said, picking up her next card. "I activate Rose Flame." She said, with me looking at the card. "I set one card face down and end my turn." She said, with me narrowing my eyes.

"So far, I'm disappointed." I said, drawing my next card. "I set one card and end." I said, with people booing our duel.

"I end." She said as soon as she drew her card.

"What, cant draw any monsters?" I asked as I drew my next card. "Here's a familiar play." I said, gaining her attention. "I tribute Red Eyes Baby Dragon to summon another Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning in attack mode!" I said, watching as a Summoned Skull appeared, but it was black and red with lightning sparking around him.

 **Red Eyes Archfiend of Lightning ARK 2500 DEF 1200**

"Next I'll special summon Red Eyes Baby Dragon back to the field in defense mode." I said, watching as it appeared once more.

 **Red Eyes Baby Dragon ATK 1200 DEF 700**

"I end." I said, seeing her draw her next card. "End." She said, pissing me off.

"You called me, you have the mark, and this is all that you got." I said, where I felt my mark burn. "You're really pissing me off, and the Black Rose chose you as its champion." I said, drawing my card. "I summon The Black Stone of Legend!" I said, watching it appear.

 **The Black Stone of Legend ATK 0 DEF 0**

"Next I use his effect, tributing him to special summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!" I said, watching as the egg shattered, reviling red eyes to everyone.

 **Red Eyes B Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"I thought Joey was the only one who had Red Eyes Black Dragon?" Jesse said, looking at me.

"Don't worry, because he's not staying long." I said, confusing everyone. "I tribute Red Eyes Black Dragon, to bring forth his darkness, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" I said, watching as Red Eyes was covered in darkness, becoming twisted.

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 2000**

"That's not all, because for each dragon in the grave, he gains an extra 300 attack points, and last I checked, I have two." I said, with her nodding.

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon ATK 3000 DEF 2000**

"I end my turn with that." I said, with her nodding.

"Draw!" She said, picking her next card. "I end m turn." She said, with me throwing my hands up in annoyance.

"Seriously, draw!" I said, picking my next card. "I tribute Red Eyes Baby Dragon to summon Summoned Skull!" I said, watching as said monster appeared, looking lighter than the other Summoned Skull monsters.

 **Summoned Skull ATK 2500 DEF 1200**

 **Red Eyes Darkness Dragon ATK 3300 DEF 2000**

"I end." I said, glaring at her.

"I end." She said, pissing me off even more.

'I'm sick of this.' I thought, drawing my next card. 'She either has a good defense or shitty cards.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at her filed. "I end."

"I draw." She said, picking up her next card. "I tribute one monster on my filed to summon Gigaplant in defense mode." She said, where said plant monster appeared.

 **Gigaplant ATK 2400 DEF 1200**

"I end my turn." She said, with me nodding.

"Finally, a decent monster." I said, getting under her skin. "I draw and end!" I said, not bothering to look at the card.

"You say that, but your field is filled up, you cant bring anything good out!" She said, drawing her card. "I summon Copy Plant in attack mode!" She said, where I knew she was going for a synchro summon.

 **Copy Plant ATK 0 DEF 0**

"Next, I tune my copy plant with my Gigaplant to synchro summon, BLACK ROSE DRAGON!?" She said, with me crossing my arms as the summon of the dragon started destroying the area, shocking a lot of people as they started running.

 **Black Rose Dragon ATK 2400 DEF 1800**

"You are going to regret not taking me out, because once Black Rose Dragon is-"

"Summoned by a synchro summon, she destroys everything on the field, including herself." I said, shocking her. "I know all about her, and there's no way you can win this." I said, with her gritting her teeth.

"Black Rose Dragon, wipe his field clean!?" She said, where Black Rose Dragon destroyed every one of my monsters, even my spell ant traps, including her own. "For now I end my turn." She said, with me nodding.

"See, that is your mistake." I said, confusing her as I drew my card. "I activate the spell card, Red Eyes Fusion!" I said, showing her my card. "I knew Black Rose Dragons ability, and because of that, I kept the proper cards I need in my hand to finish you off." I said, playing the card. "Once activated, I can use cards from my hand, field or deck to fusion summon a monster that has Red Eyes as its fusion material, so I'll be sending both Red Eyes Black Dragon and Summoned Skull to the graveyard!" I said, taking one card from my hand and the other from my deck, sending them to the grave. "The last time we met, you had hate in your eyes." I said, glaring at her. "Let me show you, MY OWN!?" I yelled out, slamming my hand on the ground, causing a rubble, shocking her. "COME FORTH AND BRING DISPAIR, COME FORTH AND REAP ALL HOPE AWAY, ARCHFIEND BLACK SKULL DRAGON!?" I yelled, watching as the ground broke apart as said monster crawled out of the ground, shocking her.

 **Archfiend Black Skull Dragon ATK 3200 DEF 2500**

"You can manifest your monsters as well!?" She said, backing up in shock.

"You think you're the only one?" I asked, where I felt my back burn even more.

"Your back, its glowing like Yusei's arm!" I heard Leo, with me turning to face him, seeing Yusei, Blister, some old man and a buff guy, both with marks on there face's.

"HES GOT THE BODY OF THE DRAGON!?" The old man yelled, with me turning back to the duel.

"You proved to be a disappointment, Black Rose." I said, grabbing two cards from my hand. "I activate two Inferno Fire Blasts!" I said, confusing her.

"Are you an idiot, you cant use that card unless-"

"Unless I control a Red eyes black dragon, and last time I checked, Red Eyes Fusion Changes the name of the monster that was fusion summoned to Red Eyes Black Dragon." I said, shocking her. "TURN HER TO ASH, RED HOT VOLCANIC FIRE BLAST!" I yelled, watching as it fired at her, with her moving both of her hands to her face, defending her as she used her powers to move both blasts to the side, saving her but sending lava into the buildings around us. "You're Finished!" I said, with her backing up as her life points dropped to zero.

"What are you?" She asked, with me walking forward. "Stay back, you monster!?" She yelled, making me stop.

"Monster?" I asked, gritting my teeth. "You call me a monster, yet you used your very power to strike fear into the people, heck, I would even say that you hurt some of them!" I yelled back, quickening my paste as I approached her, with her backing up with each step. "YOU CALL ME A MONSTER, YET YOU ARE THE EXACT SAME AS ME!?" I yelled, grabbing her by her cloak.

"LET GO OF ME!?" She yelled, shoving me away then activating a spell card, creating vortex around her, with me staring at her spot. Once it cleared, it reviled that she was gone and my back had stopped burning.

Turning to the others, each of them had the same expression. "You may not think I'm a good guy, but I'm am a good guy." I said, turning away and walking off, leaving them to there thoughts. **  
**


	11. All bets are in

"Its weird seeing you dressed up." I said, walking next to Joey, Trent and Saphira.

"You're one to talk, you look like a Red Eyes Kaiba man!" Saphira shot back, with me looking at her.

"Easy, its not everyday that we get to go into a tournament." Joey said, getting a nod from Trent.

"I'll show the world the power of chaos!" Trent said, with me looking at him. "Its my deck, it runs on chaos monsters." He said, with me nodding.

"Sure it is." I said, with us stopping as I spotted Yusei, the old man, Bolt Tanner, Luna and Leo, who was dressed up as some kind of clown girl, and a boy that I remembered from when I fought the Black Rose. "Lets keep moving." I said, walking past them, with Yusei keeping his eyes on me.

 **Later**

"Duelist young and all, professional and amateur alike, put your hands together for our director of ceremonies, director Rex Goodwin!" The announcer said, getting cheers from the crown. Just then, there was a gust of wind, followed by Red Dragon Archfiend appearing, giving off a roar. "Lady's and gentlemen, Red Dragon Archfiend has taken to the sky's, and you know what that means!" He said, where Jack drove out onto the ring, following the track. "Lets hear it for the raining champion, the king of the cards, the one man who rules the duels, the master of faster him self, Jack Atlas!" He said, with the crowd going wild.

"New domino City, what say we kick this tournament into over drive!" Jack said, holding his hand up in the air.

"Its time to meet the lucky sixteen who have the chance to go up against Jack Atlas his self!" The announcer said, pointing over to the lifts that all of us were on. From left to right, it was Joey, Trent, Saphira, green haired kid with glasses, reminds me of Weevel, A kid with a strange ring around his neck, that gave Joey and Saphira the creeps by the looks of it, some fisher man, Yusei, Leo, some cloaked man, another guy with glasses, a very buff guy, some strange looking doctor, a knight, the black rose, and then myself. "Lets hear it for the always mysterious Shira, the great Griger, commander Kouta, the Professor, Miss Akiza Izinski, Sir Ransborg, the lovely Miss Luna, One of the legends, Joey Wheeler, the daughter of the true king of games, Saphira Moto, as well as the son of Bakura, Katsuya, the king of the seas, Anzu, the future Weevel, Ishther, The Legend of Red Eyes, Dakota, Seto Kaiba's little brother, Mokaba, and finally, Yusei Fudo!" The announcer said, with me looking over at the others, ignoring what everyone was saying about Yusei.

Watching Griger walk forward, he took the mic from the announcer. "I have to say something!" He said, gaining everyone's attention. "My name is Griger, I know things are different in this city, but from where I come from you judge a guy on his spirit!" He said, pointing at Yusei. "Your people may have branded him as a no good, but when I look at him, all I see is a duelist." He said, closing his eyes. "And being a duelist my self, that means that I have to respect him unless he gives me reason not to." He said, with me shrugging. "Because a duelist doesn't judge another duelist based on where he comes from, who his family is or how much money he has, that isn't what really matters." He said, returning the mic and returning to his spot, where Rex started clapping, gaining my attention as everyone else did as well.

"Thank you for those well chosen and heart felt words!" Rex said as he walked up to the podium in front of him. "In our world, social status and personal wealth draws a line between ourselves and our fellow man. I had a vision that a duel tournament, if only for a little while, would remove that line, a competition separate on the way of life, where the haves and the haves not can meet each other on a level playing field, to prove them selves to each other and the world." He said, with me looking over at Jack, who kept his eyes on Yusei. "Fellow duelist, welcome to the fortune cup!" He said, with everyone cheering.

"And now, lets turn to the bracket shuffler and find out whos dueling who in the first match!" The announcer said, with me looking at the board. It was Leo against Griger, Akiza against Sir Ransborg, Me against Mokaba, Yusei against the Shira, Joey against Trent, Saphira against the Professor, both glasses wearing people against each other, and Bakura's son against the king of seas.

 **Later**

"Dakota." Mokaba said, with me glaring at him. "Its you, isn't it?" He asked, with me turning my back to him. "Wait, hear me out-"

"Why would I listen to the man who abandoned me as a child." I said, placing my hands in my pockets. "You're the one person I thought I never get to meet again, guess I was wrong, father." I said, leaving the dressing room and into the waiting room, seeing everyone scattered around. 'Best keep to my self.' I thought, walking over to the table and sitting down, watching the TV.

"Yo, why so glum?" Joey asked as he sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I met up with my father, who abandoned me when I was just a kid." I said, shocking him.

"What, where is that bastard, I'll kick his-"

"Uncle!" Saphira said, sitting next to Joey, shutting him up. "Cant you see that isn't the way, its emotional for him, seeing his family after so long-"

"What family." I said, looking at her. "My family died the day I was abandoned, I've been alone since, and I'm sure I'll be alone from there on." I said, with Joey pulling me in and giving me a noogi.

"Ya arnt alone, because now, you have a new family, the Wheelers!" He said, with me pushing him away and fixing my hair.

"Friends more like it." I said, getting a grin from him. 'Anyways, Mokaba most likely is running Uncle Kaiba's deck, now that he's gone, so it might be a challenge for me after all.' I thought, narrowing my eyes. 'Fusions, synchro's, power, that's what both decks run on.' I thought, biting my thumb nail. 'I have to overwhelm him if I'm going to win.' I thought as I watched the duel between Leo and Griger begin. "Twenty on Griger." I said, gaining there attention.

"Alright, we're starting some bets down here!" Joey said, with me taking twenty out and placing it on the counter, with him doing the same. "Twenty on Luna, Saphira?" He asked, looking at her, but she shook her head.

"Leave me out of it." She said, crossing her arms.

"Nothing wrong with a little friendly bet." I heard Mokaba say, placing his twenty on the table from behind us. "My bets on Griger as well."

"You're money is no good here." I said, taking his money and handing it to him, getting a frown from him.

"Ye say that, I place twenty on Griger, thy girl looks weak." Sir Ransborg said, walking over to us and placing his money down.

"So, does that mean I get to-"

"No." I said, shutting Mokaba down, who frowned.

Shira walked forward, placing his money down as well. "Luna." He said, surprising us that he went for Luna.

"Count me in, Luna as well!" Trent said, placing his money down.

"I'm with him, Luna." The Weevel wanabi said, placing his cash down.

"Is that everyone?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"I'll place fifty on Griger." Akiza said, with me looking at her, seeing her glaring at me. "Is there a problem, Dakota?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"No, be my guest." I said, with her placing her money down. "Ok, is that everyone that's betting?" I asked, looking at everyone, getting nods from them. "Good, because its starting." I said, pointing at the TV, with everyone taking a seat.

 **Stage**

"The first moves mine, I draw!" Griger said, picking up his card. "From my hand, I activate Star Blast!" He said, where the card turned around and faced Leo.

"A spell, you're not starting with a monster?" Leo asked, looking confident.

"I must first lower my monsters level by harnessing the power of star blast and sacrificing five hundred life points!" He said, where we watched his life point counter drop to 3500.

 **4000-500=3500**

"Why would you do all of that?" Leo asked, making me sigh at his stupid question.

"See, my Summon Reactor SK is a level five, so by taking his level down a notch, I get to summon it directly to the field in attack mode!" He said, where his monster appeared on scream.

 **Summon Reactor SK ATK 2000 DEF 1400**

"Yikes, its got two thousand attack points!" Leo said, losing his confidence.

"That's right, I believe one must sacrifice a little, to gain a lot!" Griger said, with me nodding as that was partially true. "I end my turn with a face down card!"

 **Backstage**

"Oh man, he's got one strong monster on his field, and I don't even know what kind of deck Luna runs!" Joey muttered, with me looking back at the duel.

 **Stage**

"I draw!" Leo Said, holding his card up high. "You're not the only one off to a strong start!" He said, showing his card to Griger. "I summon Morphtronic Cellphon in attack mode!" He said, where said monster appeared as a phone that transformed into a robot.

 **Morphtronic Cellphon ATK 100 DEF 100**

"Pretty cool, don't you think?" Leo asked, smirking. "My Morphtronic deck rules, and I'm about to show you why!" He said, pointing at Griger.

 **Backstage**

"Such a weak monster, no way is Luna going to win!" Joey said, freaking out even more.

"Idiot." I said, shaking my head.

"What did you call me!?" Joey yelled.

"Not you, Luna." I said, confusing him.

 **Stage**

"Before you make anymore moves, I get to activate Reactor SK special ability." Griger said, closing his eyes, confusing Leo. "Because you summoned a monster, reactor SK gets to hit you with eight hundred points of damage!" He said, holding his hand out to Leo, where Reactor SK shot a gust of wind at Leo, with him covering his face.

 **4000-800=3200**

 **Backstage**

"Ye speaks true, there is no move thy girl can make." Sir Ransborg said, with me shaking my head at him.

"Don't underestimate her, she's got some moves, just not the best." I said, keeping my eyes on the TV.

 **Stage**

"Nice Try Griger, but its going to take more than that to weaken my Morphtronic deck!" Leo said, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You keep talking about these Morphtronic's of yours, but so far, I'm not impressed." Griger said, with a few of us nodding as well, not me, but the duelists.

"Ya well, I'm about to impress your face!" Leo said, with most of us face palming.

 **Backstage**

"Leave it to a child to say something like that." Mokaba said, keeping his arms crossed.

"Like you would know." I muttered, narrowing my eyes.

 **Stage**

"Alright Cellphon, start dialing now!" Leo said, where he watched as he activated his monsters effect. "Whatever number the dial lands on, that's the number of cards I get to flip over, and if the last card I flip over is a level four or below Morphtronic, I get to summon it out!" He said, with me nodding as it was a good play. "And we got a two!" He said, looking at the top two cards. "And the second card is, alright, get ready for Morphtronic Boomboxen, coming at ya live!" He said, dancing around while his monster appeared.

 **Morphtronic Boomboxen ATK 1200 DEF 400**

"Now I play a face down and end my turn!" He said, getting a cheer from Trent and Joey.

 **Backstage**

"See, if she keeps it up, she might win this, but she can only stop one attack, so that face down has to be something good!" Trent said, with Joey nodding.

 **Stage**

"Its my turn, I draw!" Griger said, picking up his next card. "From my hand, I summon Trap Reactor Y FI in attack mode!" He said, where his monster spun around and faced Leo.

 **Trap Reactor Y FI ATK 800 DEF 1800**

"Trap Reactor, attack!" Griger commanded, with me knowing what was coming next. "Take out Morphtronic Cellphon!" He said, making Leo smirk.

"Got you Griger, I activate my Morphtransision trap card, now I get to switch my Cellphon in defense mode, and put your attack on hold!" Leo said, stopping the attack.

"By playing your trap, you walked right into mine!" Griger said, confusing Leo. "Its called Trap Reactor for a reason after all, see Trap Reactor reacts to your traps activation, and lays into you eight hundred points of damage, ATTACK!" He commanded again, with Leo covering his face.

 **3200-800=2400**

 **Backstage**

"Come on Luna, win me this pot of cash!" Joey said, with Saphira pulling him back down as he jumped up.

 **Stage**

"That was a cheep shot!" Leo said, narrowing his eyes at him.

 **Backstage**

'He's toying with him, he's looking for the mark of the crimson dragon.' I thought, narrowing my eyes as I spotted a device that was out of place.

 **Stage**

"I'm not done with you yet little girl!" Griger said, with me knowing that he was going to attack. "I got more fight for you!"

"Bring it!" Leo challenged, smirking.

"Summon Reactor SK, unplug that Boomboxen permanently!" He said, where his monster was hit with a gust of wind, but it didn't do anything.

 **Backstage.**

"What happened, what trickery is this?" Sir Ransborg said, standing up from his seat.

"While Boomboxen is in defense mode, he can stop the attack of one monster per turn." I answered, looking at him. "As I said, she still has some fight in her, but she will lose this fight."

 **Stage**

"When my Boomboxen is in defense mode, its able to tune out one attack every turn!" Leo said, holding up one finger.  
"But that only allows me to activate Damage Summon!" Griger said, activating his card. "See, after an unsuccessful attack on your monster, this card allows me to sacrifice eight hundred life points to summon out a new monster!

 **3500-800=2700**

"So you're sacrificing your own life points again!" Leo said, shocked.

"I am, and next I'm summoning Spell Reactor RE to the filed!" Griger answered, with his monster appearing on the filed.

 **Spell Reactor RE ATK 1200 DEF 900**

"You might not like the sound of this, but Spell Reactor RE, beat down that Boomboxen!" Griger said, with said monster shooting missiles at it, destroying it. "I place one card face down and end my turn."

 **Backstage**

"He's just countering everything Lunas doing!" Joey said, shocked.

"This is the big leagues after all!" Akiza said, with me nodding. "She's lucky that she was chosen in the first place!" She said, with me looking at her.

"She was chosen the same as you and I, Akiza." I said, shocking her. "I wouldn't be talking bad about her, unless you need a reminder of last week." I said, with her narrowing her eyes at me.

"I just wasn't getting any good cards, that's all!" She said, making me smirk.

"Sure it is." I said, looking back at the TV.

 **Stage**

"You don't seem very rattled." Griger said, gaining Leos attention. "Don't you realize that I backed you into a corner?" He asked, confusing Leo. "I got all three reactor monsters on my field. You already done damage to yourself by summoning monsters and triggering trap cards, so what power do you think this next reactor monster possesses?" He asked, where Leo thought about it.

Seeing him shake his head, I watched as he glared at Griger. "You're going down!" He said, where Griger just smirked at him. "I've never tried this before, but here goes!" He said, looking up from his cards. "This next round determines everything, its my move!" Leo said, drawing his card. "Now I draw and activate Cellphon's special ability!" He said, with me shacking my head as he spun his arm around. "Dial now!" He said, where it landed on a three and he looked at his cards, looking pleased with his self. "I switch Morphtronic Cellphon into attack mode and use his special ability!" He said, spinning his arm once more, with it landing on one. "Alright, there we go, I special summon Morphtronic Datatron in attack mode!" He said, with his monster appearing with fire.

 **Morphtronic Datatron ATK 1200 DEF 600**

 **Backstage**

'They got a hit on her.' I thought, looking in the stands from the TV, seeing Luna holding her head. 'She's not looking too good, it must be hurting her.' I thought, narrowing my eyes at that.

 **Stage**

"You're life points don't stand a chance against me little girl, because no matter what card you play, you're taking damage!" He said, with Summon Reactor hitting Leo with another gust of wind.

 **2400-800=1600**

"This is it!" Leo said, looking at his monsters. "By umm...releasing one of my monsters on my filed, I get to activate Datatron's special power, which will burn you with six hundred points of direct damage!" He said, where his Cellphon was destroyed and his Datatron shot flames forward, hitting Griger.

 **2700-600=2100**

"All right, so far so good, and now I release Datatron in order to advance summon gadget hauler!" He said, where a truck appeared from the lighter.

 **Gadget Hauler ATK 1300 DEF 0**

"Tada, now unless I'm mistaken, because Summon Reactor only works once per turn, right?" He asked, where we saw that he was getting to Griger.

 **Backstage**

"Ye wondered about that." The sir Ransborg said, with me looking at him.

"We can only hope that she breaks loose." I said, confusing them. "Just watch." I said, looking back at the TV.

 **Stage**

"Time to break loose!" Leo said, showing a monster card. "From my hand, I release Morphtronic magnet. Now whenever I send a Morphtronic monster from my hand to the graveyard, gadget hauler gains eight hundred attack points!" He said, smiling.

 **Gadget hauler ATK 2100 DEF 0**

"Now I activate the Factory of One Hundred Machines spell!" Leo said, playing a spell card. "And with the power of this card, I'm able to remove every Morphtronic from my graveyard from play!" He said, banishing his cards. "For each card that is catching a ride with gadget Hauler, he gains two hundred points, so now he's got a woping twenty nine hundred!" He said, cheering along with the crowd.

 **Gadget Hauler ATK 2900 DEF 0**

"The activation of that spell card brings you closer to certain defeat!" Griger said, with his monster activating its effect. "Spell Reactor, attack!" He commanded, with Leo taking damage.

 **1600-800=800**

"That leaves you with only eight hundred life points little girl, one more move and you're finished!" Griger said, with Leo stepping up.

"No, not if I attack, you don't have a battle reactor!" Leo said, making me groan as that wasn't a card. "Gadget Hauler, take out his Trap Reactor Y FI!" Leo commanded, where the truck turned into a cannon.

 **Backstage**

"Oh Ya, the money is all mine!" Joey and Trent cheered, where Shira cleared his throat, gaining there attention. "Eh, ours?" He added, getting a nod from him.

"Sorry, but Luna messed up." I said, shocking them. "Griger had a face down." I added, shocking them. "And the games not over until the last card is played." I added, getting a nod from Saphira.

 **Stage**

Griger laughed as the smoke cleared. "You may be small, but you have a warriors spirit." He said, looking at a shocked Leo. "As a warrior my self, I salute your strength!" He said, with Leo taking a step back.

"Well, thanks I guess, but how come you're not damaged?" Leo asked, wanting to know why.

"Because of the Delta Reactor trap card!" Griger said, showing him his trap card, shocking Leo.

"What dose that do?" He asked, leaning in a bit to get a good look at the trap.

"By sending Summon Reactor, Spell Reactor and Trap Reactor to the graveyard, I can negate your attack and summon Delta Reactor!" He said, where he held his hand up. "And use Flying Fortress Sky Fire to summon a rain of doom!" He said, where said monster appeared, and it was massive.

 **Flying Fortress Sky Fire ATK 3000 DEF 2500**

Leo was scared because not only was he screaming, he dropped his cards. "I activate Flying Fortress Sky Fires special ability, and with this, I can send one card from my hand to the graveyard to obliterate one card on your filed. Victory is mine!" Griger said, where Gadget Hauler was destroyed by bombs.

"Gadget Hauler!"

"And now you're wide open for a direct attack!" He added, with me seeing Yusei run off, knowing he was going after Leo, who was screaming from the top of his lungs before falling face first into the ground.

 **Backstage**

"Winners, there's one hundred seventy cash here, we each take fifty six each, leave the change as well use that for the next round." I said, with us reaching in and getting our take.

"Oh man, this blows!" Trent said, with me smirking. "So, who are we betting on next round?" He asked, with me looking at Akiza and Sir Ransborg.

"Sorry, but I'm not saying with both of them here." I said, with Akiza and Sir Ransborg looking at the other, glaring. "But I already know the winner, so its going to be an easy bet for me." I said, with Sir Ransborg looking at me.

"Ye be correct, thy will come out on top." He said, walking off while Akiza stood there, looking at me.

"Got something to add?" I asked, with her placing the fifty down on the table.

"Fifty on me." She said, storming off, looking determined.


End file.
